Blood and Bones
by Bluestarshine
Summary: Kíli felt cold as the waves rushed over his body - The familiar feeling of despair returned to Fíli, only moments after it had vanished. It sunk into his bones, but it was worse this time. This was the kind of despair that was shattering, the kind that could break a heart as strong as Fíli's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I claim or own nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

It was a simple sound.

A single, shattered word uttered from the lips of despair. Complete and absolute despair melted into Fíli's bones and it became him.

_Thorin, _Fíli shouted, and he shouted with all of his fear, and all of his might, hoping somehow the sound of his voice might be enough to save him. Fíli used his voice, when Kíli was unable to find his, and shouted for the two of them. He shouted, hoping his feeble, weak little voice might be enough to give Thorin the strength to survive.

The line of Durin were not bred to be survivors, or warriors, for it was already in their blood. They were born warriors, with loyal hearts and courageous souls, willing to sacrifice all for family. Yet, Kíli did not feel courageous for he could not muster a single word. He could do naught but stare at the King Under the Mountain, who lay broken and beaten in the claws of the great, majestic eagle that soared steadily in the sky.

Kíli was weakened, he was fading slowly, but somehow he found the strength to fight, like Fíli would urge him to, like he knew Thorin would be.

_The line of Durin would not be so easily broken, _Kíli heard in his head. He repeated these few words like a verse, or a curse, until they sunk in and there was no escape. The line of Durin would not be broken today, he retold himself, but there was a dark feeling he was unable to shake. As hard as Kíli fought, there was a reoccurring thought in his mind. A cruel, dark voice haunting his mind. The fight was worthless, for the inevitable was coming, and it wanted to take him.

Oozing, dark, hot blood spilled from the ripped flesh of his body. Kíli had been torn, he had been broken and weakened from the attack, but he was still determined to fight this, to not let this be his end.

Cool, gentle winds almost washed away his resolve. Kíli felt the winds as they brushed over him, and they were beckoning to him, calling to him with soft, sweet voices. _Close your eyes,_ they said, and he was ever so inclined to listen, to close his tired eyes and allow these great, calming waves to wash him away and take him from the world of the living, the world of the broken and the haunted. The world of the living that was rarely kind, that destroyed lives and tore away kingdoms.

But Kíli refused to leave this mad, cruel word because there was still good to be found in it. He refused to float away with the wind, or descend beneath the cool water, for the sound of Fíli's cries, and the sight of Thorin's body, kept him here.

_Thorin, _Fíli begged, his painful cries echoing through the air, and it was as though there was not another sound in existence, not another word to be said or name to be called. It was like the world around them had frozen and all that had previously existed had faltered in this dark moment of fear, and all that mattered was Thorin. Kíli could have said a word, but they failed him once more, and he was unwilling to draw the attention to himself when his only concern laid with his uncle.

Waves of time float by, with little attention being focused on where it is they were being taken to. The great, golden birds settled those they carried down eventually. Thorin is carefully laid to rest, followed next by Gandalf who runs to his side and kneels on the hard ground beside him. Silence. It surrounded them all, leaving them frightened. Not a single word, because words wouldn't be enough, because not a soul here has a word to say or a cry to make.

Kíli's memory failed him, and he was unable to recall how he came off the back of the eagle to be standing on the ground. He failed to recall how exactly his feet led him forth, to the place where they are now firmly settled on the ground. Even if he had wanted to step forward, he couldn't. He was unsteady on his feet, and struggled to understand how his wounded body was allowing him to stand. Kíli's only thoughts were of the sight before his eyes.

_The line of Durin would not be so easily broken_, Kíli promised himself, and it was at that moment that Thorin's eyes opened and a small gasp of air escaped his lips.

"The Halfling?" he asked, but his voice was nothing but a whisper.

Gandalf caught his words and spoke. "Bilbo is here, he's quite safe."

Relief flooded over the company, as Thorin struggled to his feet.

Without a thought, Kíli stepped forward just as Dwalin did. The two gripped Thorin's arms steadily, and assisted him in standing firmly on the ground he had, only moments earlier, laid dead upon. But Thorin was not one to stay weakened for long, or rely on others. He shoved their hands back forcefully, a low grunt escaped his lips as he drew his eyes upwards to Bilbo, who stood uncertainly before them all.

Kíli caught only fragments of words.

_You nearly got yourself killed, _Thorin hissed, and as much as Kíli had wanted to defend Bilbo's bravery he could not find his words. _I have never been so wrong. _And suddenly, Kíli smiled. He smiled at the simple sight, of Bilbo being embraced by Thorin, and then it didn't feel so bad. The idea of the wind lulling him to a dark, peaceful sleep was no longer such a terrible thought when he caught sight of Fíli smiling.

Fíli was basking in the soft, iridescent, golden light that fell gently upon all of them, and it was here, in this moment, that Kíli realised a truth; _The line of Durin would not be so easily broken_, for Fíli and Thorin would continue it, with the bravery and strength which they carried in their hearts.

These hearts would lead them all to the home he had never known, the home that was here, before his eyes. The lonely mountain. It stood in the distance, a far away symbol of all that they had lost and all that they continued to fight for. Erebor was their weakness and strength all at once. It was once the home of their people, and it would be once more.

Kíli felt cold as the waves rushed over his body.

Icy, peaceful waves soaked into his skin and it was like he was paralysed with fear. Fear of the end, of the pain and the darkness, of the loss of light and of _his_ Fíli. Blackness became him. It fell over him, lured him in, and caused him to collapse to the darkness, and finally give in to the pain.

* * *

**A/N: **

_I don't know what sparked this idea..It was originally planned to be a one-shot, but before I knew it I had finished a few more chapters. All you have to know, for this story, is that in the orc attack at the end of the film Kíli was able to get down from the tree, and so he was involved in the battle and ultimately injured as a result of it...Anyway, i__f you'd like to read more then let me know.._

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy. _

_x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I claim or own nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

Kíli almost let go, but a pair of hands prevented him from doing so.

These hands grabbed him strongly, unwilling to let him go. They slipped beneath his arms, pressed against his wounds, pulled him forth and dragged him from the dangerous abyss he had almost fallen into. Light swept over Kíli when his eyes opened, and he looked into the face of Dwalin.

"What are you doing, laddie?" Dwalin scolded him. "You nearly got yourself killed!"

Kíli glanced down at the ground beneath his feet, and found himself at the very edge. His feet had guided him backwards, away from the company, away from Erebor, and had dragged him to the edge.

"S-sorry, Mister Dwalin." Kíli stammered.

Dwalin steadied him, a hardened expression on his face. He released Kíli abruptly, and turned away without another word. Dwalin turned away and looked to Thorin, who had been drawn in by his words.

Bofur walked to Kíli's side, patted him on the shoulder and said, "Don't take it to heart, lad."

"Dwalin," Thorin said slowly. "You didn't speak of being injured."

"I wasn't." Dwalin answered.

It was something so simple as two words that caught Thorin.

"But your hands.." Thorin faltered. "They are covered with blood."

The eyes of each member of the company had been drawn toward Thorin now as he stood with his eyes settled firmly on Dwalin's bloody hands, that had not been bloody before.

Fíli realised it first, realised what he had missed, what he had ignored. Perhaps, if there had been a sign, Fíli might have known earlier.

The familiar feeling of despair returned to Fíli, only moments after it had vanished. It sunk into his bones, but it was worse this time. This was the kind of despair that was shattering, the kind that could break a heart as strong as Fíli's.

"Kíli, are you hurt?" Fíli asked loudly.

"No."

"Kíli," Fíli said, and his voice had suddenly turned darker. "Don't be reckless."

It was like Kíli was paralysed again, and a single world could not break through the barrier of his lips. He said not a word, for he had not a word to say. Kíli had been reckless in the battle, and his recklessness had caused him his wounds.

Fíli ran toward his brother, and reached for his shoulders.

"Kíli, what have you done?" Fíli asked, and he sounded so frightened.

Pain rose in the right side of Kíli's body when he brushed off Fíli's hands and backed away, for if the truth came out he would be seen as foolish, and reckless.

"Nothing." Kíli answered, and it had been an obvious lie.

His face was what had given him away, for Fíli knew his brother far too well.

"You've hurt yourself." Fíli said, and he reached for the soft fabric of Kíli's tunic.

They struggled, Fíli fighting for dominance so he may find what caused his brother to bleed, and Kíli feebly trying to keep Fíli from the truth. Muttered words escaped their lips, while they continued to fight each other, both struggling to win.

"I have not!" Kíli said, another lie spilled from his lips. "Get off me, I'm fine."

But Fíli was far too concerned with fighting his brother to listen to his words.

"You have!"

"Enough." Thorin said, but no notice was taken of his words.

Fíli didn't stop, for when his hands brushed over Kíli's chest it caused a whimper to rise in his throat and he knew he had discovered it. The truth.

"I knew it!" Fíli exclaimed.

They sounded far too much like they did when they were children, when Fíli had won a game or a bet and was proudly boasting about it.

"Enough!" Thorin roared, and the sound of his voice was enough to startle all of the company.

Silence fell upon them, and was only broken after Thorin had taken a step closer.

"What is the matter with you?" Thorin said, and he looked disappointed. "The two of you, acting like children."

"Aye," Dwalin agreed. "They are children."

"We are not children," Kíli said, and his voice grew louder. "We have faced Mountain-trolls, Goblins, Orcs and-"

"And you think that makes you accomplished? You think it makes you any less of a child?" Thorin stopped him, and his disappointment grew. "You know nothing of the world."

Silence stayed within the company, while Thorin walked down to where Fíli and Kíli stood together. All watched on, some with worry and some with indifference, waiting carefully for Thorin's next words.

But he said not a single word, and instead looked Fíli who seemed to understand and soon stepped out of the way. Great concern still swelled within Fíli, not for Thorin's anger but for Kíli's wounds, and so he looked only at his brother.

Upon reaching Kíli's side, Thorin begun to look over his body for wounds. He received no argument, or fight, from Kíli who stood as still as stone, just as he had done when the Goblin's had tugged on his garments and searched him for weapons. Kíli looked only at the ground, while the rest of the company stared silently at them.

Thorin's strong hands brushed against the right side of Kíli's body, just as Fíli had done moments earlier when he had been searching for the truth. He lifted up Kíli's arm, and saw blood.

* * *

A/N:

_Thank you, very much, to everyone who took the time to read this story, place it as a favourite, follow it or review it. I appreciate it, and I'm very glad to see that there are people out there who enjoyed reading this. Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but it felt right to me to end it as I did. The next one is a little longer._

_I was slightly worried about this chapter, as this was the first chapter with a lot of dialogue in it and I was worried of going out of character - so let me know what you thought._

_Also, thank you for the kind reviewers of chapter one; So-Sings-Nightingales, wardog85, silvermoongirl10, Mhyin and kili-grabmyhand :)_

_Enjoy._

_x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I claim or own nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

Blood soaked through Kíli's tunic and garments, and it was only after Thorin had seen this that he had taken notice of something he had previously missed. More blood, it painted the right side of his body, ran down Kíli's leg and stained his garments.

"What have you done?" Thorin asked, and his voice held a darker tone.

Kíli still looked only at the ground beneath his feet, unable to form an answer or look up to Thorin. Instead, he waited, for Thorin to grow angry or impatient with his foolishness. He waited for the familiar words to come.

_You act like a reckless child, _Thorin would say, and Kíli would occasionally argue or fight these words. This time, Kíli would not fight.

This time, Thorin did not shout, or curse him for being foolish or reckless. His voice did not rise with anger, or ring with fury, but instead his voice softened and he seemed genuinely concerned about Kíli.

"Kíli," Thorin said, and he leant closer. "What have you done?"

Kíli dragged his dark eyes up from the ground, but he didn't speak, wouldn't speak, couldn't find the words to, and so he just stared back at Thorin.

"The last I saw, you were clinging to that tree." Thorin continued. "How have you been hurt?"

Bofur coughed quietly, to clear his throat, and then spoke up.

"Jumped down from the tree. We all did."

"He did?" Thorin asked, and he turned back to look at Bofur.

"Aye." Bofur nodded, and his eyes were filled with worry. "Jumped right in, and saved our burglar, he did."

"Yes, yes, that's true. That is true." Bilbo spoke up, and he walked closer. "Kíli and Fíli saved my life, just like the rest of the company did, and without them I wouldn't be standing here. Well, if I'm being specific, I wouldn't be standing here if the company hadn't saved my life _and_ if the eagles hadn't saved us, and that only happened because of something Gandalf did, which I'm still not quite sure of, and we wouldn't..How does one summon an eagle? I believe that would become quite handy, in situations like what we were in with the Orcs and...No, that isn't the point. The point is-"

"We got it, laddie." Dwalin said, with a calm voice that was surprising.

Slowly, Thorin turned back to face his nephew. He released his hands from Kíli, and studied his face carefully before he spoke.

"So, it's true."

Kíli gave a slow nod of his head.

"Show me what has been done." Thorin announced, and he struggled to pull open the garments over Kíli's chest.

"If it is serious, he must be healed." Balin said.

Fíli turned away, and faced Gandalf.

"Can you heal him, Gandalf? You must try." he asked.

And again, Kíli refused to accept that he was injured or needed.

"I'm not in need of any healing."

"Aye," Dwalin sighed. "You are stubborn just like-"

"Enough." Thorin snapped again. "You must help him, Gandalf."

"What has been done cannot be-"

"With my own eyes, I watched you bring Thorin back to the world of the living." Balin spoke again, and his voice was hard to read. "Your powers are-"

"Limited, dear Balin." Gandalf answered. "I will need time, after doing something so powerful as bringing Thorin back to this world."

Thorin glanced to Gandalf, with a guilty look in his eyes.

"I will need time." Gandalf released a sigh.

"I don't need time, and I don't need healing." Kíli said, and he still sounded determined that he was fine.

"You are so..." Thorin turned back to him.

"Stubborn?" Dwalin said. "That is what he is. Stubborn and foolish."

"_Foolish_?" Kíli asked, and only Fíli understood what was coming next. "Foolish for what?!"

Thorin started to speak.

"For risking your life-"

Kíli cut across Thorin, as though it was not a great offence to speak over him, as though he had previously forgotten that he had, moments earlier, sworn to himself that he would not fight this time. Fighting took a great amount of strength, and Kíli did not have much as it was.

"If I am a fool, than you are all fools!" Kíli was unable to contain his disbelief. "I am not the only one who risked my life. Bilbo risked his life, yet he receives great praise and thanks."

A heavy, tense silence then filled the air between the company.

Balin looked unimpressed, Dwalin was frighteningly blank, Dori seemed mildly insulted and Bofur was smiling, grinning like the fool they always said he was, like he was proud of Kíli for standing up for himself. Bilbo seemed to be the most nervous of the group, unable to keep his eyes from glancing to the members of the company, like he was fearful of their reactions.

Many glances were shared. Words were almost uttered, but none knew what to say next. Except Fíli.

"Thorin," Fíli started, and his voice was much quieter.

He tried to speak up for his brother, but Thorin wouldn't hear a word of it.

"No." Thorin shot him a look. "You have done enough."

In the second that Thorin turned away, Kíli staggered and almost fell. His heavy feet had grown too tired to stand, and he stumbled forward.

"Kíli!" Fíli shouted, a piercing cry.

Each member of the company stepped forward, like they could help Kíli, like they could catch him and stop him from falling. But Thorin was the one who caught Kíli before he fell. Thorin spun around and barely caught Kíli, who slumped against him and released a small cry of pain. The force of his body colliding against Thorin's proved too much, and he closed his eyes.

Fíli cried out again.

"Kíli." he shouted, and moved to run forward.

Bofur caught him by the shoulder, and placed a firm but reassuring hand there.

"You can do nothing to help, laddie." he said gently.

And as much as Fíli wanted to fight him, he knew that he was right. Dwalin stepped forward, walking to Thorin's side, and could only think of how weakened Kíli looked as he neared him.

"Quickly," Thorin said, an urgency to his voice. "We must help him."

Bilbo looked up to Gandalf, with a deep hope swirling in his eyes.

"You must try. You have to help him, Gandalf."

"I can try." he answered. "Lay him down."

Gandalf walked with haste, kneeling down by the ground where Thorin and Dwalin slowly placed Kíli's body. His eyes fluttered open, and he stared past them and up towards the sky.

"Be still." Gandalf said, only once Kíli shifted.

He took a moment, before he peered down at Kíli's tunic. Dark red blood had soaked through, and it ran down the entire right side of his chest and stomach. Gandalf faltered, before placing a hand against the crimson and taking in a deep breath of air. Nothing. Gandalf was too weakened, from when he had returned Thorin to this world, and it did not work. He felt the eyes of the company on him, when he stood from the ground.

"I need more time. For now, we must find somewhere to take shelter." Gandalf instructed. "Care for him, as you would, then I shall do my best to help him."

With a great amount of care, Thorin and Dwalin lifted Kíli from the ground and slung his arms over their shoulders. They moved slowly and carefully, looking briefly up to Gandalf who had already begun to lead the way forward.

Thorin looked back to Kíli, whose eyes were weakly opened, and he seemed like he might say something but didn't. Instead, Thorin looked straight ahead as they begun to move forward. The rest of the company followed behind them, all hopeful that they would soon find somewhere safe to rest and recover.

* * *

A/N:

Hi! Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my story, and/or leave a lovely review, I appreciate it very much and I'm very glad you're enjoying it. My only concern for this chapter was (again) the dialogue of the characters. I'd really hate to go OOC, because these characters are so wonderful and unique, and so I was doubtful whether I did them justice in this chapter..

I also just wanted to say that Gandalf, being the extremely powerful wizard that he is, would probably be able to do some amount of healing to Kíli's wounds but for the purposes of this story he was unable to, because he'd just returned Thorin to the land of the living and needed to regain some strength before he helped.

Anyway. I hope you like the new update and enjoy. :)

x


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I claim or own nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

After finding a small cave the company soon settled in. Dwalin and Thorin quickly, but with great care, carried Kíli inside and he was soon placed on the cold ground. They were given plenty of space, as the rest of the company settled on the opposite side of the oval cave. They all stood, watching as Thorin pressed a hand against Kíli's glistening forehead.

"He has a fever." Thorin announced, and stood from the ground.

He turned back to them quickly, his eyes moving over each of them, like he was ensuring that they had not been so foolish to hide their injuries.

"How can we help?" Bofur asked.

Thorin shook his head.

"Balin, Óin, I'll need your help."

"Certainly, Thorin." Balin gave a small smile.

"What can I-" Fíli begun.

"You can do nothing but rest." Thorin said, and he barely spared Fíli a glance before he looked to the rest of the company. "You aren't of any help. Rest."

Dwalin was the only member of the company who answered Thorin.

"I'll stay up," Dwalin said, "To keep watch."

Thorin gave an approving nod of his head, before he turned back to Balin and Óin, who had begun to unpack what little supplies they had left.

The rest of company begun to part ways, and those who had been ordered to rest reluctantly begun to set out their bedrolls and lie down on them. They shared silent looks, but didn't say another word. Dwalin settled down by a rock near the entrance to the cave, and looked once more at Thorin, Balin, Óin and Fíli as they hovered over Kíli's body for a moment.

Then, Dwalin turned to his right so he might cast a look over the rest of the company. He caught sight of Bilbo staring in his direction, and noticed that he looked extremely worried and helpless. For a moment Dwalin just stared at Bilbo, who finally drew his eyes away from the commotion on the opposite side of the cave. Bilbo caught sight of Dwalin, out of the corner of his eye, and was surprised to find his dark eyes still settled on him.

When Bilbo looked back at Dwalin he expected Dwalin to frown, or to scold him and tell him to do as he was told, to do as Thorin asked, but instead of speaking Dwalin had nodded at Bilbo, showing his new respect for the Burglar, before he abruptly turned away and looked to the entrance of the cave for a distraction.

Moments later, Gandalf had appeared silently by Bilbo's side. Gandalf settled his hand against Bilbo's shoulder firmly, and given him a reassuring squeeze, before he eased himself down on to the ground beside the worried Hobbit.

"There is no need for your worry, dear Bilbo." Gandalf said, and closed his eyes. "Kíli will be fine. You should rest, you are more than deserving of it."

"Aye, he's right." Bofur chimed in, his voice quiet but eyes filled with a deep respect. "You are. You fought like one of us, today."

Bilbo could have smiled, had it not been for the overwhelming about of worry and guilt that he felt.

"But how could I possibly rest, when Kíli is-"

"In capable hands." Gandalf said, with his eyes still shut. "There is nothing you can do for him. You have done plenty, Bilbo, I assure you that."

The worry that rested in each member of the company grew stronger in Fíli, with every second that passed by.

"To fix the wound, we must see it." Balin had said.

Thorin had agreed, given a slight nod of his head, and briefly shifted his gaze to Fíli, who still stood by his brother's side despite Thorin's instructions that he were to rest.

"I told you, there is nothing to be done." Thorin said sternly.

Fíli fought back.

"But I want to help."

Thorin's lips parted, but before he managed to say a word Balin spoke up.

"We could use his help, Thorin."

Balin's voice was quieter this time, but filled with a deep respect. He did not wish to question Thorin, but rather suggest that they could use Fíli's help.

"Fine." Thorin answered, and then he kneeled on the ground.

Shortly after Fíli joined him and they looked down at Kíli, whose fever only grew. He was restless, and sweat clung to his forehead. He moved occasionally, and his eyes remained shut, for the waves of pain were not so severe when he was away from reality.

Soon, the first layers of his garments were gone, then his tunic was removed and he was left bare chested. The sight that came before their eyes knocked the breath from Fíli's lungs, and caused Thorin to regret his earlier words to Kíli.

It was not a simple cut or flesh wound, as they had suspected. Kíli's flesh had been torn, and ripped, and it was difficult to understand how he was able to hide this for as long as he did. The deep, shredded wound ran from underneath Kíli's right arm, down the side of his stomach and across his back, to his hip. It was quite large, and deep, and they knew the cause.

"Wargs." Thorin uttered, and he sounded disgusted.

Quickly, the blood was wiped from his body with wet cloths. Then, damp cloths were placed on his forehead in an attempt to cool his fever, while he was cared for. Fíli tried his best to help but, just as Thorin had believed, he was far too concerned and worried about Kíli to be of much help to anyone.

The despair and fear was painfully clear in Fíli's eyes, and only grew every time that he wiped the blood from his brothers chest and tried to fix the damp cloth on his forehead in an weak attempt to ease his suffering.

Óin prepared an ointment, and cloths, to be placed over Kíli's wounds. But, as he had said, the wound would need to be thoroughly cleaned before it was covered. Thorin had glanced briefly back to Gandalf, to find him resting, and while he had considered speaking and hoping that his strength might have returned, he gave up and looked back to Kíli.

"Do it fast." Thorin said, and there was a clear reluctance in his eyes.

They were all aware that this would be painful and that, despite his unwillingness to open his eyes or speak, Kíli was still with them. He was still awake, and he would feel this, just as he had felt everything else.

Kíli's chest was dirty, and covered with blood. Óin and Balin picked up the cloths, and didn't hesitate. They begun to clean his body, pouring cool water on his chest before wiping away any remnants of dirt in or around the wound. A deep, agonising moan rose in Kíli's throat.

_Ahhh_, he cried, and it echoed through the silence.

It was an inescapable, unavoidable sound and it shot right through Fíli, and suddenly Fíli felt more frightened now than he had earlier.

"He's young," Balin said, a feeble attempt to reassure the company. "He has not experienced this kind of pain, but he will be just fine."

Fíli hardly looked convinced, but he didn't say a word or dispute it. Instead, he just looked back down at the image of his sweating, shaking brother.

"Continue." Thorin instructed sternly.

They were delaying the inevitable by stopping. Kíli's wounds needed to be washed thoroughly, to prevent an infection, so it was best to get it over with as quickly as possible. Balin and Óin listened to Thorin's words, and continued as he requested them to do so. Kíli's body jolted, and his chest rose and fell heavily, when they proceeded to wipe at the wounds.

"Fíli.." Kíli called out.

His voice was a low, weak cry.

"I'm here-"

Fíli was silenced, by the next sound.

Another, deeper cry rose in Kíli throat.

"Ah...Mm..Fíli? Fíli..." he cried, and his voice radiated with pain.

Fíli gave in, for he could not take any more distance.

"Take my hand, Kíli." he said, and reached for his brother's hand.

But Kíli didn't take his hand, not immediately.

Instead, he turned his head away and drew in a deep, sharp breath of air. The pain continued to grow, and left him searching for an escape, but reality returned to him and he heard his brother's voice. It was filled with sorrow. When Kíli finally felt Fíli's hand he struggled to hold it.

"Hold my hand, Kíli." Fíli said loudly, and he didn't care who heard him.

Fíli clutched Kíli's hand, and gripped it tightly, unwilling to let go. He had to let Kíli know that he was here, that he would always be here and he wasn't going anywhere. Kíli weakly squeezed his hand back, but he was unable to do much more than that. It was all that Fíli needed, and it almost made him smile.

"I'm here, Kíli." Fíli promised, and he held his hand a little tighter. "I won't leave you."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I hope you like the new update..A special thanks to; Guest, Cayran, Feathered Filly, GregsMadHatter, Seetherk, So-Sings-Nightingales and silvermoongirl10 for their kind reviews of chapter three. I really appreciate it, and hope you continue to enjoy the story..

**Guest 11/5/13 . chapter 3: **Dear, Guest. Thank you very much :) I'm very pleased to see you enjoyed it. Thanks also for your feedback, and I agree that it wasn't as tense as it could have been but I felt that the dialogue had a place there. Hope you enjoy the new update.

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I claim or own nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

Kíli's silence was frightening.

Not another cry had passed through his lips, and not a word had been said, when the deep wound had been cleaned out and eventually covered. His fever only grew, and when Balin had tried to coax him into drinking a herb concoction he had stubbornly refused, like Fíli had believed he would.

"Kíli," Thorin said sternly. "You must drink this."

Kíli's eyes stayed shut, and he remained silent. He laid still, on the bedroll laid out beneath him. Sweat trickled down his body, even though damp cloths had been placed over him. He held weakly to Fíli's hand, but only just. Kíli didn't answer, not that they expected he would.

"Hold him down." Thorin instructed, and he took the mixture from Balin's hands.

"Thorin-" Balin begun.

"Now."

Thorin sounded serious, and they knew not to question his word, so Balin placed a hand on Kíli's right shoulder while Fíli placed his free hand against Kíli's left shoulder. Kíli drew in a sharp breath of air, for the sudden weight of two hands against his shoulders send a stabbing pain through his body.

He fought, and struggled, for in his feverish state he was unaware that they were trying to care for him. Kíli saw Goblins, and Orcs, and Wargs, instead of seeing the faces of those who were really around him. Kíli saw Thorin, who almost lost his head, and he struggled harder, like he was trying to save him. He saw Fíli dying, and dreamt that _something_ was pouring a wicked, poisonous concoction down his throat.

Eventually, Thorin managed to force the liquid down Kíli's throat but he sputtered and spat a fair bit of it out. Suddenly, Kíli stopped struggling and it was over. They had washed and covered his wounds, placed damp cloths over his body to calm the fever, and had made certain that Kíli was comfortable. They had done all that could be done, for now.

"All we can do now is wait." Balin said, and he released a great sigh. "And watch over him, until Gandalf can see to him."

Fíli's weak voice rose in the silence.

"Should we wake Gandalf? Fíli asked, and he could not help but sound like a lost, uncertain child in this moment.

Fíli was uncertain, he did not know what should be done next or if there was anything to be done at all.

"No." Thorin answered sternly.

After he had glanced down at Kíli's once more, he stood from the ground.

"Let them sleep." Thorin said, and then he turned and walked to the mouth of the cave.

Without turning back, Thorin stepped silently outside. Dwalin looked to Balin and they shared a silent word, before Dwalin stood and walked after Thorin.

"There is nothing else to be done." Balin said.

Fíli ignored this, he was unable to find sleep and wanted to make himself useful.

"Aye, he is right." Bofur said, and he suddenly joined their side. "Sleep, laddie, and I will stay by his side-"

But Fíli wouldn't hear it, he wouldn't even consider it.

"No," Fíli answered, and the fear returned to his voice. "I won't sleep. I want to by his side, when he wakes."

Bofur tried to persuade him.

"And you will be-"

"I don't need sleep." Fíli snapped harshly, and he stood from the ground. "I need to be here when he wakes."

"If you insist, lad." Bofur gave him a small smile.

Fíli gave a slight nod of his head, before he laid out his bedroll right next to Kíli. After he had laid down on the ground, Fíli rested on the right side of his body so he could keep his eyes firmly on Kíli. Even though he needed sleep, he would not take it. Fíli did not wish to sleep, for he feared that when he woke Kíli would not be here, he would no longer be by his side, and such a thought was too painful for Fíli to even consider.

Outside of the cave, Thorin stood silently with his hands behind his back. He stood in silence, yet his mind was filled with voices and unspoken words. Thorin's darkened eyes rested on the horizon. All remained still and silent until the sound of footsteps nearing caused him to speak quietly.

"He was foolish," Thorin said, and he knew Dwalin was behind him. "Just as I was foolish to believe he was ready to be part of the company."

Dwalin joined Thorin's side.

"He is ready."

And his words caused Thorin to turn to face him.

"Since when do you come to his defence?" Thorin asked.

"I would be the first to say that the lad is foolish, at times." Dwalin answered. "His youth can cause him to act recklessly, but he is ready – you saw that in him. That is why you allowed him to join the company. You are far from foolish, Thorin, you wouldn't see something that was not there."

Thorin breathed inwards sharply, and gave a slight nod of his head. Dwalin's words were wise, and true, and they took away some of Thorin's doubt. But most of it remained, and swirled around in his mind.

"You are right." Thorin agreed eventually.

"I tend to be."

"Answer this for me, then, Dwalin." Thorin said, and his gaze returned to the horizon.

It took Thorin a moment to speak, and Dwalin did not force the words from him any earlier.

"What am I to do if Kíli doesn't survive..."

"He is a strong, young-"

"But Balin was right." Thorin answered.

Dwalin's voice became a little lighter. "As wise as he is, Balin is not always right."

"He tends to be." Thorin disagreed, and there was an unintended harshness to his voice. "Balin was right when he said that Kíli has not felt pain compared to this. He was attacked by wargs, his flesh torn and shredded. He has not felt pain like this, Dwalin."

"It will strengthen him, or it will kill him. The lad must survive this on his own." Dwalin answered simply. "Not much else can be done."

Thorin gave a slight nod of his head, before he turned to face Dwalin.

"We must leave soon."

Dwalin agreed, and nodded his head.

"Rest now." Thorin said.

A darkness swirled in Thorin's eyes, and as much as he needed sleep he would not take it, could not take it, for he worried too much for Kíli to take it.

Dwalin, understanding that Thorin was requesting a moment alone, nodded and stepped away. He looked back at him one last time, before turning to face the mouth of the cave. As he turned around, a figure appeared from the cave with wide eyes and a serious face.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading & for the new follows and favourites. :) I know that there hasn't been much of a focus on the rest of the company in these past chapters, but there will be in some future chapters. I'm so flattered that there are people interested in reading this, since I was convinced I'd never be able to a story that would do justice to the amazing characters...This has been so great to write so far, and I have more chapters planned for this story as well as a few more Hobbit fics in the works.

**Special thanks to**: silvermoongirl10, Oblivian03, So-Sings-Nightingales, GregsMadHatter, StormKyrellFosten14 and Cayran for their kind reviews of chapter four.

Also, I just wanted to put a little note in here saying to please keep in mind that there might be people who haven't read the book. So, it would be great to take that into considering if/when posting reviews as you might leave an unwanted spoiler for someone else. Thanks & enjoy. :)

x


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I claim or own nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

"And just what do you think you're doing, laddie?" Dwalin asked, and walked up to Bilbo. "You shouldn't be-"

"I needed to speak with Thorin." Bilbo spoke quickly. "I couldn't sleep. Actually, I don't think I'm the only one who couldn't sleep. I think only Gandalf is really sleeping, but that's because we need him to help. I'm up because I need to speak with Thorin, and it couldn't wait a moment longer."

Dwalin made a low, rumbling noise as he considered this. His face gave away no secrets, or thoughts, and he stared right at Bilbo while he thought it over.

"Balin agreed, he said that if it was urgent I should speak with him." Bilbo said, and then breathed inwards sharply. "And as much as I would like it, I don't need your permission to have a conversation with Thorin."

Bilbo regretted his words, and felt the courage that had filled up his chest beginning to fade away when he realised that this was Dwalin he was talking to.

Dwalin grunted. "Don't take long."

This was not the reaction that Bilbo had expected, and the surprise he felt shocked him for a moment. The feeling of shock soon passed, and begun to walk slowly to where Thorin stood with his hands clasped behind his back, seemingly unaware of the conversation that had just occurred.

"You are unexpected, Master Baggins."

Bilbo choked on the saliva in his mouth, and stuttered for a moment.

Today had been filled with shocks, and this was another one. Bilbo had been so sure that Thorin could not have heard their conversation, but he was wrong.

"How- Why is that? What could have led you to that observation?" Bilbo frowned. "Of all the things, unexpected? Hmm. I don't know about that one."

"You are far more courageous than I had previously believed."

Bilbo paused for a moment, and frowned deeply. He joined Thorin's side silently, and glanced up at him.

"Thank you? I think." Bilbo mumbled. "I was..I guess, I was just doing what I thought was right. Both times. I'll always do what's right, or at least try my hardest to."

Thorin turned to face Bilbo, and silently observed him before he finally spoke.

"Not many would stand up to Dwalin." Thorin said, and then looked sick. "Or Azog, for that matter."

The frown that had rested upon Bilbo's tired features disappears, and he formed a small smile, with the intention to perhaps ease Thorin's obvious worry about his young nephew.

"To be honest, I don't know what one was more terrifying." Bilbo answered honestly.

Thorin almost cracked a smile while he continued to watch Bilbo, with an intensity that made Bilbo question what Thorin was thinking about in this moment.

"I'm sorry, if I've bothered you." Bilbo said quietly. "I didn't intend to. I just...I wanted to speak with you. I realise now that it probably could have waited until a more appropriate time but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I needed to say this, I still need to. And I'm here now, so I might as well get it over with."

Bilbo became more nervous, when Thorin's only response was a slight nod of his head, and he continued his steely gaze.

"Um, well..." Bilbo paused. "It's about Kíli, and what happened..."

"Has his condition changed?" Thorin's eyes became wider.

"No, no, he's fine. Well, as fine as he could be in this situation. As far as I know. I mean, I'm not in the cave right now so I can't say with complete certainty that he's just as he was when I left, but I'm assuming that his condition remains the same because they surely would have told you."

Thorin sighed.

"What is it you wish to speak of, Master Baggins?"

"Oh, right." Bilbo answered. "It was about Kíli, and I can't...If I'm being honest, I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened to him. I was the reason he was down there. I was...I should have.."

"You should have, what?" Thorin's voice suddenly became darker. "You should have protected him? Or looked out for him on the battlefield? Kíli is skilled, and as great as I have heard you were with your sword, he is a superior fighter to you. I mean that with no offence to you, I hope you understand that."

"I know, I understand it and I agree with it completely." Bilbo nodded his head, and tucked his hands in his pockets. "I'm not the best fighter, I'm not even a good one, so I take no offence but I still feel as though..."

"This is not your fault, and it is not your guilt to carry. It was never your place to look out for him." Thorin looked away. "Take your rest."

Bilbo shifted awkwardly, and bounced up and down on his feet before he nodded his head. He looked back at Thorin once more, before he turned back and begun to make his way back to the little cave. The sound of Thorin's voice caused Bilbo to halt instantly.

"Master Baggins."

Bilbo turned back slowly, and looked up to find that Thorin stood as he had before, with his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes settled on the distance. Bilbo didn't speak, instead he waited for Thorin to, and he soon did.

"It is not always the skill of the warrior that will see him through a battle, or the difficult times that follow." Thorin said, and his voice softened slightly. "In the end, it is the courage of his heart that carries him."

* * *

Silence remained in the air when Dwalin returned to the cave.

He walked in at a slow pace, and looked carefully at those inside, before his eyes were eventually drawn to Fíli, who was resting by Kíli's side. Dwalin observed them for a moment, before catching sight of Balin to his right. Dwalin didn't hesitate to walk to Balin's side. He sat down next to his brother and rested against the cave wall.

"Yes, brother. Before you ask, I did agree with Bilbo." Balin said quietly. "I could see that what he wanted to speak with Thorin about was causing him distress."

"I welcome a distraction for Thorin." Dwalin muttered. "But I don't know how welcoming of it he would be."

Then, Dwalin looked up at Balin and gave him a look that he read easily. Balin answered the question before it even passed Dwalin's lips, because he knew what Dwalin would be thinking about. It was the only thing that all the members of the company would be thinking about.

"Kíli isn't well," Balin admitted, and he looked quite sad. "His wounds are deep, and we need Gandalf to heal him as soon as he can."

"Why hasn't he been woken?" Dwalin asked, and there was a real annoyance to his tone.

"Thorin said not to." Balin answered. "He said Gandalf would need much rest to help."

Silence filled the air between the brothers, but it didn't last long, for Balin spoke and broke it.

"How is Thorin?"

Dwalin's voice fell quieter, and the words were almost a whisper.

"Not so good." Dwalin said, and that was all he said.

"You are worried for him?" Balin asked.

"Aye, and with great cause to be. How is the lad?"

Their eyes were both drawn to Fíli, who laid still by Kíli's side. They watched him for a moment, before Balin faced Dwalin once more and spoke.

"Not well." Balin said, and his face grew sadder. "It's like he's wounded, just as Kíli is. He refuses sleep, will not eat, and has not moved once from Kíli's side."

"They are as stubborn as each other."

"Yes." Balin nodded slightly. "We can hope that his strength, and his stubborn ways, helps him through."

Fíli pretended he couldn't hear the quiet words uttered in the silent cave. He ignored then, because they were just words and they didn't matter. Fíli didn't care about their words, he only cared about Kíli, whose only improvement had been his fever wasn't as severe as it had been earlier.

Kíli didn't wake, or stir. He just existed. Lifeless, still, and fading slowly. Fíli tried to give him a reason to stay, he tried to keep him here for as long as he could and remind him of all he would leave behind.

"I know you can hear me." Fíli said quietly. "You always listen when it's about you."

A tiny smile tugged on his lips, as he moved a little closer to Kíli.

"That's how I know you're listening now, because it's all about you." Fíli's voice softened, and he continued to stare down at Kíli. "If I was hurt, you'd be mad. I know you would. You'd be telling me to get over it, so we could continue with the journey and stop wasting time...I'm telling you now, get over it. Get over it and wake up. I'm not mad at you, Kee. I'm not mad that you saved Bilbo, or that you tried to save Thorin. Nobody's mad. Just..."

Silence fell upon Fíli, while he struggled to find the words. He stretched out, took Kíli's limp hand back in his and held it.

"We promised we'd never be apart." Fíli's voice became a low, hushed whisper. "I kept my end of the promise, now...Now, you have to keep yours."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for taking the time to read, I appreciate it and hope that you're enjoying it still. I tried to make this chapter a little longer, but the next one is significantly longer (and my favourite chapter so far) so I'll try to post that soon...A very **special thanks** to: Oblivian03, So-Sings-Nightingales, silvermoongirl10, StormKyrellFosten14, GregsMadHatter and Lennelle for your very kind reviews of chapter five.

Also, I just wanted to put a little note in here saying to please keep in mind that there might be people who haven't read the book. So, it would be great to take that into considering if/when posting reviews as you might leave an unwanted spoiler for someone else.

Thanks again, and enjoy.

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I claim or own nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

The sound of Thorin's voice echoing in the silence pulled Fíli's attention away from his brother.

"Fíli."

Fíli sat upright, turned back and found that Thorin stood only a few feet away from him. His eyes were settled on the two of them, and his brow was knitted with deep concern. Fresh cuts still marred his skin, and he looked undeniably tired. A small frown crossed over Fíli's features, as he stared blankly at his uncle.

"You need your rest." Thorin said simply.

Fíli did not want to rest, he didn't need it and wouldn't take it. He had sworn to Kíli he would stay by his side, and he intended to keep that promise, just as he hoped Kíli would keep his promise to stay with him. Fíli just shook his head, and rolled away from Thorin.

He regretted this immediately, for he knew he would be disrespecting Thorin and he had never wanted to do such a thing. Fíli waited, for the sound of Thorin's voice, for a scolding from Dwalin, but neither came. Instead, the sound of footsteps on the ground became louder.

A figure knelt down beside Fíli, who now laid on his side, and without turning to look upwards he knew who it was.

"Fíli." Thorin said, and his voice was softer. "You need to rest. I'll sit with him."

"I can't." Fíli said, because it was all he could say back.

Thorin paused and breathed in sharply.

"You can, Fíli. If his condition changes, or if he wakes, I'll wake you. There is nothing we can do but wait."

"If I were injured, Kíli wouldn't sleep. Not at all." Fíli answered, and he sounded so certain. "He would sit up with me, and talk to me. He would stay by my side, and he would stay awake until I had woken. He wouldn't sleep until he knew I was fine."

"You're right, he probably wouldn't sleep." Thorin almost smiled, but he couldn't. "His stubborn ways would keep him up when he was not needed, and then when he was needed he would be of no help to anyone."

Silence returned to the cold air, but didn't last long.

"If he changes, I will wake you." Thorin promised, and watched Fíli closely. "You need rest. We leave soon."

Fíli gave up with a loud sigh. He rolled over on to his back, and looked up at Thorin, who nodded slightly. Then, Thorin reached out and placed a firm hand against his nephew's shoulder.

"Gandalf will heal him." Thorin said, but even as he said the words he had doubts. "Kíli will be fine."

Fíli looked up at Thorin, with a great deal of doubt and despair in his eyes. He didn't say a word, he simply looked into Thorin's eyes for another moment before closing his own. Thorin patted him on the shoulder, before he moved and sat in the space between Fíli and Kíli.

After he had settled down on the ground, Thorin looked up but caught not a wandering eye on him. He breathed out a deep, quiet sigh and slowly looked down at Kíli, whose condition had not changed much. Kíli laid on his back, with his arms by his side and his head tilted to the side. Sweat still ran down his forehead, and he still breathed heavily. It was like he was having a constant nightmare, and he couldn't escape it.

Thorin noticed that the damp cloths had slipped away from Kíli's forehead, so he leant forward and readjusted them. He placed them against his forehead, and then carefully brushed Kíli long locks of brown hair back off his face.

Thorin's eyes were dragged down to Kíli's wound, and he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and taking a look. His fingers grasped the cloths that covered up, and Thorin pulled up a corner of it. This caused Kíli to wince quietly, and Thorin immediately regretted it. He replaced the cloth against Kíli's stomach, and then sat back against the wall.

All that Thorin wanted to say never passed his lips, because there would be no point, because Kíli couldn't hear him now. Thorin felt helpless, and he felt undeniably guilty for his last words with Kíli had been harsh ones, and he had scolded him for being reckless when he was not.

Kíli had not been reckless, he had been brave and courageous. He had not been treated, or thanked, as he should have been and this only deepened the guilt that still rested heavily upon Thorin's shoulders. Despite the weary feeling that had sunken into him, Thorin knew that he would not sleep at all. He would stay up and watch over his nephews, because he would always look out for them however he could.

* * *

Once the bright sky had faded away, a darker one took its place and filled the sky with stars.

Light, small sounds echoed through the cave. The sound of members of the company sleeping, accompanied by light voices and heavy breathing, was all that could be heard. Thorin was unable and unwilling to rest, and so he paid attention to his surroundings. He knew that only a few of the company could sleep, and that the rest struggled to.

Thorin's eyes had remained on Kíli and Fíli for hours, and as they had he'd recalled memories, past conversations and words. He remembered his regrets. Harsh words. Arguments. It all seemed to return to him now, and he couldn't escape it. Eventually, he had looked up and found Dwalin watching him. Thorin had given a slight nod of his head, something that Dwalin understood. They would have to leave soon, and find somewhere new to camp.

But just as Thorin had nodded, Gandalf had risen. He sat upright suddenly, and his eyes had darted around the cave in search of something. Gandalf was searching for Kíli, but when he found him he did not become any calmer.

"How is Kíli?" Gandalf asked loudly.

His words caused many to stir, including Fíli, who had tossed and turned constantly in the hours that had passed and had barely slept at all.

"Balin and Óin tended to him, not long ago." Thorin answered, with a low voice. "His fever has returned, and grown worse. He is restless, but he is not with us."

Bilbo sat upright, looking like he hadn't found any sleep either. He shared a look with Bofur, who rested by his side, and they both gulped.

"Can you- Can you heal him, like you healed Thorin?" Bilbo asked.

"I am not a healer." Gandalf said, and stood from the ground. "But I can try."

Gandalf stepped carefully over the members of the company, who laid, side by side, on the ground. Balin and Óin stood from where they had rested, ready to be of assistance if they were needed, but both hoped that they would not be required and that Gandalf could heal Kíli.

"U-Uncle." Fíli stammered, and he sat upright instantly. "What's wrong? What happened to Kíli?"

Fíli's eyes were widened with fear, and his face was painted with worry.

"Nothing is wrong, dear Fíli." Gandalf said with a calming voice. "Nothing at all."

When he reached Kíli's side, Gandalf knelt down on the cold ground and drew in a sharp, deep breath of air. He stared down at Kíli for a moment, before looking up to Fíli as he spoke.

"Can you help him, Gandalf?" Fíli asked quickly.

"I have not had a chance to try. We must first remove these." Gandalf replied.

Gandalf begun to pull away the damp cloths that covered Kíli's body. Fíli was desperate to help. He leant over Thorin, who still sat between them, and lunged forward to try to remove the cloths. He slipped and fell into his brother's side, causing a deep, sharp cry to escape Kíli's lips. Kíli moaned out with agony, and it rippled through the cave. His body jerked, and his hands fell to his chest like he was trying to stop the pain, trying to stop the wargs from shredding his skin again.

"Kíli.." Fíli said quietly. "I'm sorry, Kee-"

Thorin roughly grabbed Fíli by the back of his tunic, and dragged him up off of his brother.

"I-I didn't mean to-" Fíli stuttered.

"You must be more careful!" Thorin struggled to contain his frustration.

"I only meant to help him.."

"Now that I have removed these." Gandalf said, and tossed the cloths away. "I'll try my best to help him."

Thorin released Fíli, who then knelt beside his brother and looked down carefully, and avoided Thorin's gaze. Gandalf spread his hands out, shut Kíli's eyes, and then placed both of his hands over the large, deep wound on Kíli's side. Then, Gandalf closed his own eyes, and whispered something so quietly under his breath that not another in the cave heard him.

A few moments of silence passed, while Gandalf kept his hands gently pressed against Kíli's side. All of the company now sat upright, or stood on their feet, as they waited anxiously to learn whether Gandalf had been successful or not. It took longer than it should have. Gandalf struggled, and it took him quite some time because Kíli's wounds were far worse than he had previously imaged. Guilt fell over Gandalf, and he had wished his strength had returned sooner so he may have tended to Kíli's wounds before now.

"How is he?" Fíli's voice broke the silence. "Did it work?"

Gandalf heard Fíli, but didn't answer him. Thorin settled Fíli's fear by placing a hand on his shoulder. More silence fell upon them, and it seemed to last for much longer than it actually did. When Gandalf opened his eyes, he turned to face Fíli and Thorin. Kíli didn't stir beneath him, he didn't move at all.

"How is he?" Fíli asked quickly.

Balin spoke next. "Were you successful at healing him?"

Then, Bilbo's voice rose up.

"Did it work, Gandalf? Did you heal his wounds?"

"Oh, no!" Dori exclaimed, immediately fearing the worst. "It didn't work. I feared this would happen. He didn't survive-"

"Oh, don't say that." Bofur answered quickly. "It might have worked! Gandalf saved Thorin! He's a very powerful wizard, even if he doesn't dress like it."

"What does that mean? I think he dresses quite nicely." Ori said.

Dwalin groaned loudly and rubbed at his forehead, fighting the urge to shout at them all for their bad timing and inappropriate topic of conversation.

"Gandalf used all of his power, to save Thorin." Dori answered gloomily. "That's why it didn't work. He's all out."

"It didn't work?" Ori panicked. "Oh, no, Gandalf...I thought-"

"It is done!" Gandalf shouted, and his voice caused all to fall silent.

All but Thorin.

"He'll live?" Thorin asked, but he didn't allow any relief to slip through just yet.

Gandalf lifted his hands away from Kíli's chest to reveal thick, jagged scars and deep black and purple bruises. He then looked up at Thorin, and nodded his head slightly.

"Yes, he'll live." Gandalf answered. "My attempt to heal him was successful, but it took far much energy than I had expected."

Thorin frowned. "Why?"

"Kíli's wounds were far worse than I had imagined." Gandalf's voice suddenly become quieter, and he took a moment to speak again. "He was injured on the inside. If he had been left any longer, he would have died...I am sorry, Thorin. I should have seen to him sooner."

"But he's alright now?" Fíli asked quickly.

"Yes, he's alright. I recommend a few days rest."

"We can give him that." Thorin said, and suddenly the relief washed over him.

It felt like rain running down his body, and Thorin briefly shut his eyes to soak it in.

"I don't know how much he'll like it." Balin said, suddenly feeling optimistic. "The lad hates to be bedridden."

Fíli almost cracked a smile. "I remember when he was a child, and fell ill..."

Thorin finished Fíli's words, because he remembered that memory quite clearly.

"And he could hardly sit still." Thorin opened his eyes, and actually smiled.

Thorin smiled with relief. It was a rare, real smile and it caused Fíli to feel at ease, and so he smiled with his uncle.

"He climbed out through a window in search of you, and he found you." Thorin continued, and turned to face Fíli. "And you..Instead of returning him to his bed, you ran off with him to play in the forest. You both fell so ill over the next days, you were forced to rest in bed for several more days."

"At least we had each other." Fíli smiled.

Thorin sighed. "Now that Kíli is well, we will leave-"

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf sighed deeply. "You speak of the stubborn ways of young Kíli, yet it is clear to my eyes that you have not allowed your own wounds to be treated."

"Gandalf is right!" Fíli said, and he wore the same smile. "You have been just as stubborn as-"

"I have been stubborn?" Thorin chuckled lightly. "_You_ refused sleep when you clearly needed it!"

The sight of Thorin smiling had been a surprise to the company, but the sound of his laughter left a few shocked. It had been quite some time since Thorin Oakenshield had laughed, and he did so now because he was so very relieved about Kíli.

"Oh!" Bofur exclaimed, grinning happily. "So, it is a family trait then!"

Balin smiled wisely, and a light laugh escaped his lips. "So it would seem."

* * *

**A/N: **I apologise about the delay in updating, and hope that the length of this chapter (it's longer than the others) might make up for the wait. It would seem that I've been hit by constant hobbit stories and feels, and as a result of that I've started (and finished) a few other stories/one-shots. My new story, **Barrels Of Monkeys, **is up on here if you're interested in reading it (it's a little lighter than this, and my other stuff.) :)

As always, I'm uncertain of whether I've portrayed the characters correctly, or done them justice, so let me know what you think..

Also, I just wanted to put a little note in here saying to please keep in mind that there might be people who haven't read the book. So, it would be great to take that into considering if/when posting reviews as you might leave an unwanted spoiler for someone else and I wouldn't want that.

A very special thanks to: **GregsMadHatter, So-Sings-Nightingales, silvermoongirl10, Oblivian03, StormKyrellFosten14, Cayran, Alicia457, Lennelle and Auth. **Thank you for your incredibly kind reviews of chapter 6, I'm so very happy you're enjoying the story and I appreciate that you take the time to read it. :)

**Dear Auth:** Sorry for the wait, and I hope you like it! Thanks for your review! And I know, it's going to be a long, hard wait for the next movies! (although, part 2 isn't so far away now!) :)

Enjoy!

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I claim or own nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

Cool waves of air brushed against Kíli.

It was a gentle, welcomed change to the heat that had clung to his body and seeped through his skin. The warmth was sickening, it had left Kíli weakened and had forced him to seek refuge in rest. Kíli no longer needed to seek refuge, for the warmth was gone and the coldness that swept over him was refreshing.

There were distant sounds around him, some sounded close while others sounded like far away noises. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and he expected darkness. He found gold instead. Fíli rested by his side, his eyes didn't lay on his brother but were drawn somewhere else. Fíli's eyes were settled on a small pond of water, not very far away. He was staring at the light water, and the reflection of the sun.

For the first few seconds Kíli's awakening went unnoticed, and he was given the chance to watch his brother. Fíli seemed to look a little older. His brow was tightly knitted into one of worry, but his eyes were filled with peace. Fíli felt peace when he was close by his brother's side, and knowing that Gandalf had been successful in healing him helped eased his worry.

"You look tired." Kíli spoke quietly.

These quiet words shocked Fíli, and he spun around to face his brother instantly. Fíli's eyes widened, and for a moment he was still and completely silent. But only a moment. Fíli scrambled forward and planted a kiss atop his brother's head. Kíli grinned.

"Of course I am tired, you fool!" Fíli answered quickly. "And before I anger you, I don't mean it. You are not a fool, I am only upset with you."

"What? Upset?" Kíli asked, his voice still strangely quiet. "I thought you would be relieved."

"Before now, I felt many things. Relief was not one of them."

"I am happy to see you too, brother." Kíli murmured, and briefly shut his eyes. "How long-"

"Two days."

Kíli's eyes widened, and a range of anger and disbelief darted through them.

"Two days?!" his voice rose.

"Fíli." Thorin's stern voice rang from behind them.

They glanced up and found Thorin standing a few feet away, with a serious look on his face.

"I asked you to tell-"

"He just woke." Fíli said quickly.

When the fragments of their last conversation returned to him, Kíli's eyes fell to the ground and he seemed to be avoiding Thorin's gaze on purpose. Sleep had numbed the pain, and suddenly Kíli felt strangely weakened.

"Go and inform the others." Thorin said.

But Fíli didn't move at all.

"Fíli." Thorin took a step closer. "Go and inform the others. They will surely wish to speak with him."

Fíli, clearly disappointed that he had not been allowed a few moments alone with Kíli to express to him how deeply worried he had been, stood from the ground without a word and walked to where the rest of the company had set up camp.

Thorin watched Kíli carefully as he walked through the grass, and joined his side. He stood before him with a serious expression still etched into his face.

"How do you feel?" Thorin asked.

Kíli kept his eyes on the ground.

"Fine."

"Do you?"

Kíli gave a slight, effortless nod of his head that he soon regretted. It left him feeling dizzy.

"Yes."

"I wanted to speak with you first."

But he received no answer from Kíli, who still looked down at the ground. Thorin knelt down on the ground slowly, and released a deep sigh.

"Kíli, why do you avoid me?"

Kíli, not wanting to have an argument with Thorin immediately after waking, dragged his eyes from the ground. He looked up at Thorin, and managed a small smile but it was still clear that he was harbouring some pain from their last conversation.

A shadow crossed over Thorin's face, and he suddenly appeared to be overcome with guilt.

"You look ashamed, when you should not be." Thorin said, and his voice softened. "Not many have done what you have done. Fought bravely, risked your life for another."

"You, and Dwalin..You all said I was foolish and reckless-"

"I was angry." Thorin spoke quickly. "I thought I would lose you...And I could not. I knew Fíli could not either. We were worried for you, and our worry turned to anger. Not at you, at the wargs."

Kíli's eyes glistened, and he turned his head away so to avoid Thorin's gaze.

"I thought I had died." Kíli's voice caught in his throat. "I thought I had died and that I had taken you, and Fíli, with me. It was...Horrible."

Thorin breathed out quietly, before he reached out and settled a hand against Kíli's shoulder. He squeezed it tightly, and it caused Kíli to turn back and face him.

"What you felt, and saw, was not real."

"I know." Kíli swallowed tightly. "But it felt it."

"The only thing that you should feel is pride, Kíli. You have made yourself proud." Thorin said, and then paused. "And you have made me proud."

Kíli faltered noticeably, a fragment of disbelief filling his eyes for a moment before his lips curved up into a weak smile.

"I have?"

Thorin nodded, and then smiled. "Yes, Kíli, you have. When I was not worried for your life, I felt proud."

There was a warm silence between them, before Kíli shifted and almost moved to stand.

"Gandalf instructed that you rest for a few days."

"Fíli said it has been two whole days! I am tired of resting."

Thorin observed his nephew silently for a moment.

"I believed you would be."

"May I stand and stretch my legs, Uncle?"

"Fine." Thorin sighed, and gave in. "But not for long."

After he had noticed that Kíli seemed to move slower, Thorin put an arm around his nephew and helped him from the ground. Thorin expected Kíli to protest, or insist he didn't need the help, but he received silence. The silence was new to Thorin, as he was so used to Kíli's constant protests and arguments. Kíli was grateful Thorin was with him, and that his strong hands had helped him stand.

Kíli felt strange as he stood up. He couldn't deny that he felt tired, and his entire body seemed to ache.

"Gandalf healed you, while Óin and Balin cared for you." Thorin said, as though he understood the question that would come next. "But it took some time."

Thorin kept his hand around Kíli's waist for a moment longer, before ensuring that he stood steady on the ground. He took a step back, and watches as Kíli smiled a little.

"Ah. This feels much better."

"It is good to see you standing on your feet again, laddie. You had us all worried." Balin announced, appearing a few feet away.

He embraced Kíli lightly and carefully, clearly relieved to see the young dwarf standing and looking much better.

Fíli trailed closely behind, all but running back to his brother. It was clear to Thorin that Fíli was a little upset he had not been able to spend more time alone with Kíli. Thorin decided then that once Kíli had been greeted by the rest of the company, and had a meal, that he would allow his nephews to spend some time together, for he knew how powerful and deep their bond as brother's was. The simple thought of that bond being severed had caused Fíli great anguish and pain, and it was clear he needed his brother.

"It's good to be standing." Kíli grinned, and patted Balin on the back.

They broke the embrace just as Fíli appeared, and he took this as his chance to hug his brother. They hugged briefly before Fíli, feeling a little more at ease now, smiled and turned to Balin.

"I told you he was doing it for the attention. Didn't I?"

Balin continued to smile, as he watched Kíli's face light up. Kíli stretched out an arm and hit Fíli playfully in the shoulder. Caught up in the happiness of the moment, Fíli hit his brother back and caused him to stumble back into Thorin's shoulder.

"He recovers, only to be injured by you seconds later!" Dwalin exclaimed, joining them. "The two of you ought to be more careful."

The rest of the company came into sight, and seemed to be eagerly walking towards the small group that had formed by the pond.

"We don't try to get into trouble." Fíli said, the smile lingering on his face.

"It finds us." Kíli said next.

Thorin sighed, and shared a brief exchange with Dwalin before he spoke.

"I've heard that before. Many times."

"Aye, so I have." Balin nodded.

"Oh, Kíli!" Bofur exclaimed cheerily, and hugged him tightly. "How good it is to see you, lad! What a fright you gave us. A real fright, indeed."

"We thought you would have died for sure." Dori said, without thinking of his words.

"I felt like I had." Kíli spoke without really thinking about his words.

Fíli's smile faltered at this.

"But, I didn't die...Because I'm here. Unless you're all in my head." he paused, and stared at them with a small suspicion.

"It is certainly not in your head, dear Kíli." Gandalf said, standing around the circle of dwarves that had formed. "You are alive, and well."

"Gandalf!" Kíli straightened up. "Thorin told me that you healed me. Thank you. Oh, and thank you, Óin and Balin."

"Yes, thank you." Fíli said, smiling thankfully.

"If you had not hidden your wounds, perhaps he could have healed you sooner." Dwalin grunted.

"Oh!" Bofur exclaimed. "Not this _again_!"

"Thorin was injured." Ori stood up for him, his cheeks a little red.

"Ah, Bilbo." Kíli smiled, wanting to shift the topic of their conversation.

Bilbo took a step through the group, a small, uncertain smile on his face.

"I am sorry, for what happened-" Bilbo begun, the guilt clear in his eyes.

"Nonsense!" Kíli exclaimed, and wrapped an arm around the little hobbit. "I won't hear another word."

"But I-"

"Don't want to hear it." Kíli said quickly.

"Fine. I won't apologise, but I will say.." Bilbo paused, and breathed inwards sharply. "I'm glad that you're okay. We were all worried. So worried."

"So I've heard."

Balin took this moment to speak.

"Especially Dwalin. He didn't sleep at all."

Dwalin shot his brother a look, which Balin ignored, before grunting something underneath his breath.

Kíli's smile widened. "Oh, how glad I am to see you all."

"And we are glad to see you." Bilbo smiled back. "Very glad."

Fíli shot his brother a long, lingering look.

"I think he was too stubborn to die."

"Oh, I don't think it was that." Bilbo answered.

Fíli watched Bilbo with a new curiosity.

"What do you think it was, Bilbo?"

"Well, uh...I heard this..Well, let's just say a wise, brave man. Wait. Not a man. Technically speaking, he's not a man but he is of the male - Okay, what I'm trying to say is that the courage in Kíli's heart saved him. It carried him through to the end."

Thorin rose his head slightly, an indication of his approval of Bilbo's words, and watched as Bilbo then smiled.

Bilbo and Kíli hugged once more, before the other members of the company who had no received their hug from Kíli began fighting, and squirming through the group to reach him. Kíli thanked Balin and Óin when he hugged them briefly.

Balin fell into place beside Thorin, who seemed more at ease now than he had for a while.

"I wonder who he received such wise words from." Balin smiled knowingly.

Thorin cracked a small smile.

"Indeed."

After Bombur had squished Kíli a little too tightly, and caused him to wince and lean against Fíli's shoulder, Dwalin spoke up.

"Alright, that is enough for now."

This caused several of the dwarves to protest, with annoyance or anger, as they had clearly wanted to spend more time with Kíli, and talk to him about his encounter with the wargs. Dwalin, along with Balin and Thorin, could see how tired Kíli appeared already and so Dwalin decided to move the company back to their camp.

Each member of the company that passed Kíli by, on their way back to the camp, seemed to do so reluctantly. Balin smiled and nodded as he passed by. Bombur offered Kíli a biscuit, and he took it thankfully, even if he wasn't very hungry. The guilt seemed to have vanished from Bilbo's eyes as he left, and he smiled at both Kíli and Thorin.

Thorin stayed behind with Kíli, Fíli, Dwalin and Gandalf.

"You must take your rest when it is needed, dear Kíli." Gandalf said, with a fond smile. "You'll need it."

"We'll make him." Fíli said quickly, and there was a new seriousness to his voice. "I'll force him to rest, if I have to."

"Force me? How?"

"I'm sure Óin has something to force sleep."

Gandalf sighed and smiled at them, before turning away and following the small group of dwarves that headed back to the camp. Thorin, sensing that Dwalin seemed to be lingering, turned to Fíli and gestured his head to the right. Fíli understood, and he followed his uncle away.

Kíli was left in the silence with Dwalin, whose expression was still hard and eyes were set on him.

"Uh...I don't.." Kíli paused.

He didn't quite know what to say, this much was clear. Dwalin sighed, and glanced around before turning back to Kíli.

"Look, lad..."

"I know." Kíli sighed, believing he knew what was coming next. "I offended you, and Thorin, and I-"

"You are stubborn."

Kíli's eyes widened ever so slightly, filling with disbelief. He was almost unable to believe he had woken to this familiar insult. Kíli didn't believe he had been stubborn at all. He had wanted to keep the attention off of himself, for he cared more about Thorin than his own wounds, and wanted his uncle to receive help before he did.

"But you are not foolish. You are a good fighter. And if you repeat this, I'll deny it." Dwalin said gruffly. "Had it not been for you, we would have lost our burglar. You did good."

The disbelief that had momentarily settled in Kíli's eyes disappeared, and was replaced with pride. Dwalin reached out, grabbed Kíli's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, before sighing and turning his back to him.

"Who knew, Mister Dwalin had a soft side." Kíli announced, knowing that he was no longer alone.

Fíli laughed lightly. "Repeat that, and-"

"He'll kill me? Probably."

"Kíli," Thorin said, suddenly serious. "I am sorry that I doubted you. You are far from foolish. I hope you can forgive me for my words."

"Of course I can, Uncle."

Thorin smiled, and then stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around his nephew gently, careful not to hold him too tightly and leave him feeling weaker. They remained in the embrace for a moment longer, Fíli smiling as they did. When Thorin finally took a step back he realised that Kíli looked genuinely happy.

"If I leave the two of you alone, he must rest." Thorin turned to Fíli.

Fíli nodded.

"Yes, Uncle."

"You will not leave his side unless it is necessary." Thorin said, understanding that they needed some time alone.

Fíli gave another, quick nod of his head. "Yes, Uncle."

"Good." Thorin smiled at his nephews. "I will see you soon."

After Thorin had turned and begun walking back to the camp, Fíli turned to Kíli and immediately noticed that the light was back in his eyes. Along with something else. Something mischievous. Like he already had a plan formed in his mind.

"Whatever it is, no." Fíli said immediately.

Kíli frowned a little, but continued to smile.

"But you don't even know-"

"No."

Kíli's smile was almost gone now. His desire to walk, and to move around, was clear in his eyes.

"Fee."

"No." Fíli answered sternly.

Kíli turned and followed his brother, as they walked back to the tree he had rested against.

"Come on."

"No, you need your rest. You don't understand, Kee, you almost died. And even after..."

"What?.." Kíli asked slowly, his expression becoming softer. "What is it?"

"Even after you were healed, you still struggled." Fíli admitted, meeting his brother's gaze. "You had..Dreams. You shouted, and spoke out, and you were..Upset. You need to rest, and I have to look after you."

"I'm fine, Fee-"

"But you weren't." Fíli said quickly. "You almost weren't. You need to rest so you can get better."

"I will rest, but I can't right now, Fee! I need to walk." Kíli pleaded. "I need to move around, and feel the wind brush against my cheeks. I need to smell the forest, and I need you there. That will make me feel better. That is what I need, Fee."

"No."

"Fee, please. It won't take long. We'll be back before anyone notices we're gone."

* * *

**A/N: **I tried to get this chapter up on here as soon as I could, to make up for the wait for the last one. I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it because, as you'll know from reading it, Kíli is back up on his feet, and luring Fíli into the forest. There are also a lot of moments with Thorin, which I enjoyed writing so I hope you'll enjoy reading it. :)

I'll be posting a new, one-shot on here tonight if anyone is interested in reading. It will be updated shortly after this one, and is called '**The Endless Dream'**. It focuses on Thorin mostly, who has fallen to his wounds and battle and is dreaming. That's all I'll say, and I hope you'll take a look at it if you want and if you have the time to do so.

Also, I just wanted to put a little note in here saying to please keep in mind that there might be people who haven't read the book. So, it would be great to take that into considering if/when posting reviews as you might leave an unwanted spoiler for someone else and I wouldn't want that.

**A special thanks to**: StormKyrellFosten14, Lennelle, Oblivian03, Auth, silvermoongirl10, GregsMadHatter and So-Sings-Nightingales for their kind reviews of chapter 7 :) Also, thank you to the new favourites and follows. I appreciate it very much.

**Auth chapter 7 . Dec 1: **Thank you :) I'm happy to see you liked it, and thought I did a good job portraying those three (which can be hard considering how complex and wonderful they are.) Thanks for reading and leaving a review, I appreciate it and hope you enjoyed the new update!

So, thanks again to you all and enjoy.

x


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I claim or own nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

There was a soft peace in the air as the company sat around a small fire. They ate, laughed, and talked about how good it was that young Kíli was back up on his feet again. Most of the company seemed at ease, except for Thorin, whose worries had caught up with him.

Constant questions and worries filled Thorin's head, and he questioned whether it was indeed a good idea to leave Kíli and Fíli alone, down by the lake. It was a peaceful spot, and he had agreed to give them a moment alone together, but he worried still.

As if he had sensed Thorin's worry, Bilbo spoke up with a smile.

"If you like, I could carry some food down to them." he offered.

It wasn't a far journey, and Bilbo had proven that he could handle himself. However, it was unlikely that they would face any trouble. It was a safe, isolated area and so far they had no seen any sign of anyone, or anything, else. Balin seemed to like Bilbo's idea.

"Good idea, laddie." Balin nodded. "Then, you can come back and ease Thorin's worries."

"How am I to not worry?" Thorin sat a little straighter. "Are you saying I should not worry over them?"

"Not at all, Thorin. That is not what I meant."

"What he meant to say, Thorin Oakenshield, is that you cannot help but to worry. They are your kin, and you will always worry for them. You have great reason to worry. And yes, Bilbo, what a good idea indeed." Gandalf said, and then he smiled. "I am certain young Kíli would still be very hungry."

Bilbo jumped up on to his feet, clearly eager to help and make himself useful. He took the two meals from Bofur, who handed them to him with a kind smile, and turned to face Thorin.

"I won't tell them you sent me, or that you're worried. I don't know if they'd like that." he said.

Thorin just gave a nod of his head, and turned his gaze back to the burning fire.

After he'd looked back at the members of the company once more, Bilbo turned away and begun walking through the small field of grass that led down to the lake. He hummed a light tune as he did, for his mood was better today than it had been in days. He walked down the slope, and came to an abrupt stop.

Bilbo's good mood vanished completely when he stared at the empty space where Kíli and Fíli should have been. He was stunned for a moment, but soon quickly glanced around. He found nothing. No signs of them anywhere. Bilbo gulped, already knowing that this would not sit well with the company. Especially Thorin, who had wanted to check on his nephews earlier but had been persuaded to leave them be by the other members of the company.

Bilbo didn't want to get Fíli or Kíli in to any trouble, but as he looked around at his surroundings he feared that he couldn't find them on his own. They could be anywhere. Bilbo fought the urge to stomp his feet on the ground, because he knew that the two had a tendency to run off into the forest., and get in some sort of trouble. They could be anywhere now. They could be lost, or hurt, or so deep into the forest that they never get out. Or they might not be in the forest at all.

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, and he begun to panic. A voice from behind Bilbo startled him, and caused him to throw the meals up into the air. The food went flying, and then fell to the ground.

"Oh, dear." Gandalf sighed wearily.

Bilbo spun around with wide eyes, somehow hoping that the great wizard might be able to locate them, before anyone else learnt that they were missing. But the look in Gandalf's eyes was not one of hope, and it seemed that he did not have any ideas on how they might solve this. Gandalf looked tired, tired of dwarves running off or getting injured, tired of no one listening to him.

"What-What do we do?" Bilbo stammered, and picked the now empty bowls up from the ground. "I don't know where they went. There's no sign of them. They're gone. Gone. And, oh...Thorin is not going to be happy. Is he? I don't understand why they'd leave, and risk their..."

Suddenly, Bilbo halted as a realisation hit him. They may not have left willingly.

"Do you think they left willingly? Or maybe they were forced? Attacked?" Bilbo's expression became vacant. "More wargs? Wolfs? What else is out here? Oh, I need...I need to sit. I think I need to sit down. But we need to find them. Oh, this isn't good. It's not good at all."

Gandalf took a step closer.

"This is not your fault, Bilbo. Yes, you are a member of this company but it is not your place to watch over them."

"But I-"

"I will begin to search for them." Gandalf said, with a nod of his head. "And you will go and inform the company."

"But Thorin-"

"Yes, I suspect that will be a most difficult conversation." Gandalf said, and then smiled sadly. "Good luck, dear Bilbo. You'll need it."

"Wait, no you can't leave me."

"You have dealt with orcs, goblins and mountain trolls, Bilbo Baggins. You stood your ground against Azog the Defiler. Use the courage I always knew you had."

Bilbo gave up with a sigh, knowing there was no possible way that he could talk himself out of this situation, or talk Gandalf into telling Thorin about his missing nephews. Gandalf seemed to know just what to say to get Bilbo to walk away. Well, he wasn't really walking. It varied. For a few paces, Bilbo would stomp his feet, unhappy about the situation. Then, he would walk quietly like he didn't want to be heard or noticed by any of the company. Maybe, he could sneak up on them unnoticed and eventually steer the topic of conversation towards Kíli and Fíli.

Bofur noticed him. He called out, and waved his arms to Bilbo so wildly and happily. This drew all of the company's attention to him, and Bilbo had to force the frown on his forehead to go away. So much for passing by unnoticed. Bilbo put a smile in the place of the frown.

The smile was intended to convince the members of the company that nothing was wrong. And really, nothing was seriously wrong. Kíli and Fíli were probably just exploring, playing some sort of game with each other or joke on the company. They could simply be catching up on lost time. Bilbo tried to convince himself that, at any moment, the two would jump out of the darkness with smiles on their faces and burst into laughter.

Bilbo soon failed at convincing himself that this would happen, just as he failed at convincing the company that nothing was wrong.

"Why did you bring those back? Are they not hungry?" Bofur's smile remained, but a confused frown now rested on his face.

"Maybe, they don't like your food." Dori muttered.

"That's impossible! Everyone loves it! Everybody." Bofur shook his head. "Where are they? I'll speak with them. There must be something wrong."

"Is something wrong? It is unusual for the lads to pass up a meal. Has something happened, laddie?" Balin asked.

Bilbo now felt all eyes of the company staring at him. Ori looked somewhere between worried and confused, while Nori just looked suspicious. Dwalin's stare was hard, and as scary and intimidating as Bilbo remembered it being, but the strongest look seemed to come from Thorin.

Thorin sat upright, and kept his eyes settled firmly on Bilbo as he stood slowly form the ground. He now towered over the little hobbit, and was frighteningly still. For a moment it did not seem like Thorin would speak, and it was almost like he was frozen, but soon enough the words passed through his lips.

"Yes, Master Baggins." Thorin said slowly. "Has something happened to them?

Thorin let no emotions slip through his hardened exterior. He stood tall and still, and was worryingly vacant. Even his eyes, which had previously glistened in the warmth of the fire and the light of relief, had turned dark once more. It seemed that his worries about his nephews had not been for nothing.

Bilbo caught a look from Balin, who seemed to understand immediately that something had happened. Balin looked tired, and a dark shadow crossed over his face. He gave a slight nod of his head, that only Bilbo noticed, which indicated that he should proceed and tell Thorin all that he knew.

"Uh..." Bilbo stopped, and gulped. "No, not at all. Well, no. Nothing has really happened. Not that I know of. You're asking the wrong hobbit. You should try speaking with Kíli and Fíli about it, they'd have more knowledge of the situation than I do. You should talk to them, of course...Once you find them."

Bofur's smile vanished and his mouth hung open.

"What do you mean, find them?" Bofur nearly shouted. "They're gone?"

A range of emotions darted across Thorin's face after learning of this, and it seemed like he might shout at the company for convincing him to leave them be. But Thorin didn't shout, he didn't even raise his voice. He didn't say a single word. Thorin turned his back on the members of the company, and walked away without his sword, or a glance at anyone.

This seemed to cause some worry among them, and after sharing a brief look with his brother, Dwalin was soon on his feet. He picked up Orcrist, and begun striding after Thorin. There seemed to have been a silent understanding between Balin and Dwalin, as they both knew that not many could get to Thorin when he became like this. Withdrawn and silent. Dwalin usually had luck, but this time he was not so lucky.

While the rest of the company made quick plans, and decided where they would begin their search, Dwalin followed Thorin down to the small lake. He found Thorin by the edge of the water, staring down at the light surface of the water as fragments of moonlight dance atop it.

The moonlight revealed on Thorin's face a great darkness in his eyes, with a pain swirling around it. He lowered his eyes to the ground, and stared at it like it had just disappeared beneath him and there was nothing solid left for him to stand upon.

Dwalin coughed and cleared his throat. "You know...The lads call out trouble, even when they do not mean-"

"Do _not_ try to defend them, Dwalin." Thorin snapped, and he looked away from the ground.

Thorin lifted his eyes to Dwalin and stared at him.

"I wasn't." Dwalin answered.

"Good." he said, and his voice was a dark growl. "Time and time again, they defy my orders. Go against my wishes. Here I stood in the afternoon, a fool, asking for Kíli's forgiveness for my words - while he was probably thinking which way would lead him to the forest faster! They _are_ foolish, and young, and Fíli..."

Thorin stopped suddenly and closed his eyes.

"I ask nothing of them but they look out for each other, and this is what they do. This is how they show to me they are worthy of being on this quest. This is how they prove themselves..."

"The night is young, Thorin." Dwalin said quietly. "If we leave now, we might still find them before-"

"Before something else does?"

"Aye." Dwalin nodded, and then held Orcrist out to Thorin. "You might need it."

Back at the camp, the company had put out the fire and packed up their belongings. They were anxious, and wanted to begin their search for Kíli and Fíli as soon as was possible. While they had made brief plans of their own, in the end they knew it would come down to Thorin's decision, and what he wanted to do.

Thorin returned to them quickly, with Dwalin right by his side. He directed his gaze to Bilbo first, and walked right up to him.

"Where has Gandalf gone?" Thorin asked.

"To begin his search." Bilbo answered quickly, surprised by the calmness of Thorin's voice.

After a slight pause, Bilbo continued.

"I don't know where he went, or what way. All that Gandalf said was he would begin his search, while I told you they had gone." he quickly added.

"Should we split into groups?" Bofur asked. "It'll be quicker, and we have a better chance that way-"

"No." Thorin said sternly. "We will stick together, as we should have."

Balin gave an approving nod of his head. "What way shall we go?"

"They are likely to have gone into the forest. With Kíli in no shape to walk far, I believe they went this way." Thorin gestured towards the border of the forest, not too far away. "It's closer, and a quicker escape. They couldn't have gotten far."

"Unless they didn't go willingly." Dori blurted out.

Bilbo's face turned paler, as that had been one of his first thoughts. Dwalin shot Dori a furious glare, but said nothing. He held his words in, and watched as Thorin took a step back.

"What if they come back?" Ori asked quietly. "And we are all gone.."

Thorin sighed again, and sounded as tired as he looked.

"Ori is right." Balin agreed. "I think it best if someone stays behind."

"We will need Óin and Balin with us, if Kíli has somehow hurt himself again. " Thorin announced, and then paused. "We cannot risk losing our burglar again, and Bofur is capable of protecting Master Baggins on his own."

Bofur nodded, accepting Thorin's instructions, and turned to Bilbo to throw him a reassuring smile. Despite the warm and reassuring smile Bofur shot his way, Bilbo didn't feel reassured at all. He suddenly felt worse, and became increasingly worried about Kíli, Fíli and the rest of the company. Including Gandalf.

The wizard had not returned from his brief search, and this could mean he hadn't found Fíli and Kíli yet. Or, it could mean, that he had found himself in trouble. Bilbo couldn't stand the thought of any of them being in trouble, and turned his head away from the company to try to breathe in the cool air of the night.

Thorin caught this, and noticed the lines of worry now settled on the hobbit's brow, but he made no attempt to reassure him and instead gave out more instructions. Bofur and Bilbo were to wait down by the small pond, for if Kíli and Fíli were to return then they would surely try to do so without being noticed. If they returned, Bofur was to leave with Fíli and alert the rest of the company, while Bilbo stayed back with Kíli.

But there was a lot of uncertainty in that plan, and in all of the instructions that Thorin gave out. His orders were based on possibilities, and chances, and they still didn't know with certainty whether the young dwarves had left willingly.

The company separated now. Thorin led the way towards the forest, with the uncertain and worried dwarves trailing behind him. Dwalin stayed right by his side, while Dori and Nori remained at the back of the group.

Bofur guided a reluctant Bilbo away, and they soon rested against the tree that Kíli had previously rested on. The night seemed much darker to Bilbo now, and he seemed to only realise now that it could hold any sorts of creatures in this darkness. The usually cheerful dwarf by Bilbo's side was unusually quiet for the first few minutes. He shot Bilbo a few glances, but mostly kept his gaze settled on their surroundings.

The cool breeze that swept through the air sent a chill up Bilbo's spine, and he shuddered. Then he sighed, and wrapped his arms around his chest. Bofur looked down on him now, and without hesitation he shuffled in closer, so they were shoulder to shoulder - as much as a dwarf and a hobbit could be. Bofur wanted to keep his friend warm, and so he did. He also wanted to reassure him, for it was clear he was worried.

"Ah, don't worry about them too much, Bilbo. You forget, they are fighters." Bofur sighed.

"But you're worried." Bilbo looked up with wide eyes. "And if you're worried, that gives me great cause to worry. Shouldn't it? And..."

Bofur studied Bilbo's expression for a few more seconds, before he hit a sudden realisation.

"You feel guilty."

Bilbo frowned. "What?"

"Aye, you do. I can see it in your eyes. Everyone could see it."

"Well, of course I'm guilty." Bilbo looked away. "This is...It's still my fault. Everyone knows it."

"Oh, come on, Bilbo." Bofur looked down at him. "Don't be ridiculous-"

"I am not being ridiculous." Bilbo said, and met the dwarfs gaze again. "I'm being perfectly serious. If I hadn't-"

"Come on, lad. Don't blame this on yourself. They're young, and adventurous..."

"Or...They're out there against their will. What if someone, or something, took them?"

Bofur shook his head slightly. "Not likely."

"Why?"

The tiniest smile formed on Bofur's face. "You really think those two would give up without a proper fight?"

Bilbo considered this for a moment. "What if they didn't have the chance to fight?"

"They're stubborn-"

"Sometimes that doesn't matter. Does it, Bofur?" Bilbo said sadly, and looked away. "Sometimes, it really doesn't matter if you're stubborn, or good, or don't deserve to.."

"Don't deserve, what?"

Bofur's eyes widened after he realised what it was Bilbo was talking about. He thought something far worse than injury had befallen Kíli and Fíli. A painful silence returned between them, but it didn't last very long.

"We mustn't assume the worst." Bofur said, but there was no cheer to his voice.

"But we mustn't be so foolish to assume the best. What if they're not even out there? What if Thorin led the company the wrong way, and they're somewhere else? You and I, we're just wasting time here."

Even though Bofur agreed, Thorin had given out the orders and they couldn't ignore them.

"Thorin said-"

"We could help find them, Bofur." Bilbo said, and looked back at up at him. "Don't you want to help?"

"Aye, of course I do, laddie. I want to help."

"Then why don't we? Why don't we stop being useless, and waiting for something that's never going to find us?" Bilbo said, and his voice rose in the darkness. "I don't think Kíli and Fíli are going to walk back to us, and I can tell you don't think that either. We need to get up and do something. We need to get up and help."

Bofur paused, and seemed as though he was deeply considering his friends suggestion.

"Oh, Bilbo. You little wonder. I doubt you will ever cease to surprise me. Your bravery..." Bofur's eyes glistened with a light, and he smiled. "Aye, you are right. We must do something."

Bilbo faltered, almost like he hadn't believed Bofur would agree.

"What-You-You're serious?"

"What? Weren't you?" Bofur asked, and frowned a little.

"Of course, I was!" Bilbo explained. If we can face goblins, orcs and trolls...And If I can face Azog..I think we can go searching for two dwarves in a forest. I was just surprised. I didn't think I could convince you, you lot tend to be quite stubborn."

"Well, you did convince me." Bofur said with a grin, and jumped up on his feet. "You were right, they could be anywhere. We must try to help."

"Do you think Thorin will be mad?" Bilbo said, and also stood from the ground.

"Probably, but he'll be so mad with the lads that he'll probably forget about us." Bofur still grinned. "Or, he'll just be too relieved to be mad at all. Although, I doubt that's likely to happen..."

"I hope not." Bilbo said quickly. "I hope he's not mad with them."

Bofur breathed out a great sigh, and turned to Bilbo. "Alright, then. Where should we begin?"

"The opposite direction to where Thorin went. We'll have a better chance of finding them, and covering more land, if we split up from their group."

"Agreed." Bofur nodded his head, and the two took the first steps of their journey. "Don't worry so much, Bilbo. You're not as useless as we first thought. Well, I didn't think you were useless...More like unprepared. Unexpected. You were unexpected. Anyway, you have me if you need me. And the lads...As long as they have each other, they'll be fine."

* * *

**A/N:** So, who else can't wait for The Desolation of Smaug to be released? I know I can't! Whoever gets to see it after it's release on the 13 is so lucky, as I said before, because over here we have to wait until the 26th - and I really don't know how much longer I can wait! But, it is definitely worth the wait :D

Anyway, back to my story...I know, this chapter doesn't have any Kíli or Fíli but that was the point. I wanted you to be in the dark, like the company were, and not know what was going on with them. I hope you like this update, I found it fun to write the Bofur and Bilbo scenes as the end. Please, let me know your thoughts. I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter.

A special thanks to: Oblivian03, Lennelle, silvermoongirl10, So-Sings-Nightingales, GregsMadHatter, StormKyrellFosten14, MzzMarie and soytejana for their kind reviews of chapter 8. :)

I wanted to put a little note in here saying to please keep in mind that there might be people who haven't read the book. So, it would be great to take that into considering if/when posting reviews as you might leave an unwanted spoiler for someone else and I wouldn't want that.

Thanks and enjoy.

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I claim or own nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

Eerie songs sung by the wind followed the company as they moved through the forest. The tortured wind of the cold night seemed to follow them at every turn that they took, just like the small sounds that followed them. The crackling of a twig, a rustling of the leaves, or an occasional whisper from one worried dwarf to another.

They had been unlucky so far, and had found no traces of Kíli or Fíli. This only caused their worries to grow, for surely if they had been out here there would have been a sign. Thorin continued to lead the way, but it was obvious to the company that he could not think as clearly as he once did. His mind was clouded with thoughts of his nephews. It was undoubtedly also filled with worries, and a hundred different ideas about what happened to them.

Dwalin tried to speak with Thorin, to suggest that perhaps they take a different path, but Thorin wouldn't hear it. He would glance at Dwalin briefly, before he continued to lead the way down another winding path that didn't lead anywhere.

The quiet words between the members of the company became more frequent as they continued their journey. There had been no sign of Gandalf in the forest either, and so far they had been lucky enough to not encounter any beasts of the night. There was a small chance that Gandalf had found Fíli and Kíli, and had taken them back to their resting ground. But there was also a chance that they had not been found yet, and Thorin couldn't risk returning and leaving them out here.

Inescapable feelings sunk deep into Thorin. Anger. Disappointment. But he felt something far stronger than those two combined; Thorin was worried. There was a dark feeling inside of him that he could not forget, or ignore. This dark feeling was telling him that something was wrong, something bad had happened to his nephews.

They were adventurous, and sometimes their adventures led them into danger, but Thorin couldn't believe that Fíli would even consider letting Kíli walk the fields in the state he was in, let alone a forest with unseen and unknown dangerous.

Kíli was not well. Gandalf had only one request for him, and it was rest. Kíli was supposed to rest until his body was healed, for even though the wound had been healed over his body was still injured.

When Thorin had last looked upon Kíli, he had still held the last traces of a fever. It had been fading, but it was still there and that posed a threat. Running the grounds of a forest with a fever, and a weakened body would not be good for him.

Perhaps, Kíli had been hurt and so they had stopped somewhere for rest. The idea that his nephews were waiting for him somewhere, clutching each other and waiting to be found, sparked something inside of Thorin and he begun to move a little faster.

Thorin glanced to his side, and found that Dwalin had rejoined his side.

"Perhaps, we should go back and try another path."

"They could be down here, Dwalin." Thorin answered, and looked in his eyes. "What if they are only ahead of us, and we turn back now?"

"What if they are not here at all?"

Thorin turned away, and kept leading the way forward.

"We must move forward."

Dwalin breathed out a small sigh, and glanced back at Balin for a moment. The two shared a silent understanding; Thorin was caught up in his worry and pain. It was blinding him. They had spent far too long on this path, that held no traces or signs of Kíli or Fíli. Dwalin also believed that it held little interest for them, for they were adventurous and a simple path would not be likely to catch their attention.

But then a sound came from the darkness, somewhere further down the path. It was a rustling of grass, and the swashing of branches. All of the company froze upon hearing these sounds, and even Thorin became still. He shared a look with Dwalin, and gave a slight nod of his head.

Thorin drew his sword, and the company followed his movement. They had to be safe, and certain that this was Kíli and Fíli, and not a beast.

It wasn't Kíli or Fíli, or a beast of the night. Although, Gandalf could certainly be mistaken for a beast of sorts as he stepped out onto the path and into the fragment of moonlight that slipped through the trees.

He appeared disfigured at first, for there was a large lump on his shoulder. But it soon became clear, as Gandalf stepped closer, that this was not a lump and he was not some sort of wild beast. This was the great grey wizard, and on his shoulder hung the limp body of a young prince.

"Fíli." Thorin's breathing hitched noticeably.

Waves of panic swept over him, and for a second he was frozen. Thorin lowered his sword and ran to Gandalf, followed closely by all behind him.

"What-How is he? Is he injured?" Thorin asked quickly.

Gandalf knelt down slowly, and settled Fíli's body down on the ground. It all became clearer in the moonlight.

Thorin dropped to his knees by Fíli's knees, released his sword and clutched his nephew. Blood ran down Fíli's face. It clung to his hair, sunk into his skin, and covered his neck. Thorin's hands shook as he tried to find the wound.

"Careful." Gandalf said softly, and stopped him.

With wide eyes, Thorin watched on as Gandalf gently brushed back Fíli's golden hair to reveal a long, jagged cut to the side of his head. There were murmurs from the company as they formed a circle. Óin broke through and knelt down by Fíli's side. He pressed his fingers against the young dwarfs skin, and breathed out a tiny sigh of relief. But he only felt a little relief, for the injury to his head could be more serious than it seemed, and Kíli was still out there somewhere.

"He is alive." Óin announced. "But I must see to him immediately. The wound could have caused serious damage."

Thorin seemed incapable of moving, or releasing his nephew. Instead, he settled his hands down against Fíli's chest. He stared down at Fíli for a second, and even considered lying down next to him. Thorin was beyond tired, but sleep could not cure this weariness.

This was the kind of weariness that was incurable, that kind came from constant worrying and pain. It would always be with him, and there were times when Thorin had accepted that. But there were times like now when he couldn't accept it. Now, all that Thorin wanted was to have both of his nephews by his side, and he wanted to rest with them.

"Where did you find him, Gandalf?"

Balin's voice returned Thorin to reality.

"Not very far from here. I can show you, if you like."

"And Kíli?" Dwalin asked.

Gandalf looked up at the dwarf and gave a solemn shake of his head. He had found no signs of Kíli in the forest.

"It seems his arm has been hurt." Óin spoke up. "I must see to his wounds now."

No words were spoken, but Thorin understood what had to be done. Óin had to care for Fíli somewhere safe. He had to take him back to where they had set up camp, to where Bilbo and Bofur waited, and he could not do it alone.

"Dori and Nori, you will accompany Óin and..." Thorin stopped, and his eyes fell back to his nephew. "Take Fíli and care for him."

With that, Thorin stood abruptly from the ground and looked to Gandalf.

"Take me to where you found him."

Gandalf stood silently and turned away. He begun to lead the way, with Thorin by his side. Dori and Nori assisted Óin in lifting Fíli's limp, unconscious body from the ground.

After a second, Thorin halted and turned back. He peered past the dwarves behind him, and was able to catch sight of Fíli's golden hair fading from his view.

Those behind him stopped and looked to him, but Thorin didn't notice immediately. He stared at the fragment of gold until it had disappeared entirely, before he turned away and continued to follow Gandalf's lead.

Gandalf led them to blood. He took them down a small path, and through untamed bushes and tall, looming trees until he stopped suddenly.

"Here." Gandalf announced, and gestured around him.

The moonlight that slipped through the leaves of the giant trees revealed the blood. It was scattered on the ground, but remained around one area. They dwarves begun to search their surroundings, some even called out quietly to Kíli, but they found nothing and heard no voices but the wind, which continued to sing a song that made their skin crawl.

"He's not here." Thorin whispered, and he sounded utterly defeated.

Thorin was defeated. Fíli was injured, his wounds could be serious, and Thorin could not return to him without finding Kíli, for he couldn't forgive himself for leaving him out here. A great wave of sadness swept over the king, and he lowered his head.

"We will find him." Dwalin begun to reassure his friend.

But, unable to hear another word, Thorin snapped. Perhaps, it was the darkness that seeped inside of him and slowly flowed through his body that caused him to snap. It could have been the desperation, or the perpetual pain that led him to this.

"How will we find him, Dwalin?" Thorin shouted, and his voice echoed through the forest. "How shall we find him in this darkness? He is lost to us! We have no idea of the danger which may have found him. And Fíli, we must return to him if his wounds are serious."

"Thorin." Balin's calm voice was the first to rise up.

"No, Balin." Thorin backed away. "You will not stand there, and tell me-"

_Fíli, _a voice called out into the silence.

Everything in existence stopped; their breathing, the words that had flowed through Thorin's lips, and the tired sighs disappeared. Even the wind seemed to calm, and become quieter.

Thorin seemed to be made of stone, as he slowly turned to the direction of the voice. The voice couldn't be in his head if the members of the company had also heard it. There was a rustling up a head, and the company moved forward carefully, so sure that Kíli called to them and was nearby.

* * *

After struggling with the low, shaggy branches that hung down from the old trees, Bilbo broke through and breathed out a sigh. Pieces of twig and leaf were scattered throughout his hair, and his skin was covered with dirt, but he didn't mind so much.

The frustration he felt after being attacked by the trees branches was nothing compared to the pit of worry that grew in his stomach. Bofur shot Bilbo a glance when he finally joined his side, and Bilbo was glad that he had his friend here with him. Although, it did not seem like they would encounter much trouble, for they had been out here for quite some time and had only dealt with a small, furry animal that had chased Bilbo for a mile or so, in some sort of attempt to get at Bilbo's feet.

Bofur had laughed a small laugh, and had said it had simply wanted to curl up on his feet. Bilbo had pushed the animal firmly away, and they had continued moving forward. The only other trouble they had face were the branches of the tree, which had hit Bilbo in the face a couple of times. Both Bilbo and Bofur's spirits had worsened, for on their journey that had found no signs of Kíli or Fíli.

Wherever their eyes led them, and their feet took them, they only found more emptiness. More darkness. They didn't want any more of it, but it would seem that it was not their choice.

"Where do you think they are?"

"Who? The lads? Or the company?" Bofur responded a moment later.

Bilbo sighed wearily. "Both."

"They could be anywhere."

"That's reassuring."

"It's not meant to be, lad. I don't have the answers, and therefore I cannot reassure you without it being a lie. However, I can tell you this: they are all fighters. Each and every member of the company. Including you. And Gandalf. They'll be right, you'll see, Bilbo."

Bilbo stopped suddenly, his ears catching a nearby sound.

"Do you hear that?"

"Aye, it's the wind." Bofur nodded, and kept moving forward.

Quickly, Bilbo reached out and pulled Bofur to a halt. The sound of the dwarfs heavy boots hitting the ground was loud, and almost stopped Bilbo from hearing it.

"What is it?" Bofur whispered, taking note of his friend's alert appearance.

Bofur then looked carefully around their surroundings, his hand instinctively reaching for his weapon.

"No, no. Don't you hear it?" Bilbo asked, and his voice was still quiet.

And then Bofur heard what Bilbo had almost heard. They both heard it at the same time.

_Fili, _a voice called out.

It belonged to Kíli, and it should have been a reassuring sound, it should have sent waves of relief and peace over them. But it didn't bring them any relief, and they could not claim their peace yet. Instead, their worries were deepened.

Why was Kíli calling out to Fíli? They were supposed to be together. Fíli had promised that he wouldn't leave his brother's side and, from the looks that Kíli had thrown his brother's way, it was clear he had no intention of leaving either.

"Kíli?" Bofur breathed out, and turned to Bilbo.

His forehead was knitted in yet another frown, and his eyes swirled with the confusion that Bilbo felt. It didn't make sense. They wouldn't have separated, not voluntarily, and yet he was certain it was Kíli's voice ringing out into the dark of the forest.

Bilbo and Bofur shared one more look, before they rushed forward. They stopped caring about what dangers might lurk in the forest, because they were close. Bofur called out to Kíli, as they ran forward. Side by side. They ran wherever they believed the voice would lead them to, because it was Kíli, because they had to find them.

"Kíli?" Bofur shouted, and they burst through tall bushes and trees.

Suddenly, the voices sounded so close that they were certain they couldn't be far away. Bofur and Bilbo turned in the direction, and began to run as fast as they possibly could.

What happened next was a blur of dirt, blood and grass.

Bofur tripped over a log, and as he staggered upwards he tripped and was flung forward. He broke through a large row of bushes, and let out a groan. Despite having seen the dwarfs accident, somehow Bilbo couldn't avoid it. His feet slipped on the dirt, and he too went flying through the bushes. Bilbo went flying, and his body crashed against something strong. His first thought was he had hit a rock, or a tree stump. But he hadn't.

When Bilbo's eyes opened, he peered up and found several faces staring down at him. Their eyes were wide; some were filled with disbelief, and some with anger. Bilbo recognised each of the faces, and each of the eyes. The company.

The sound of Bofur groaning caused Bilbo to search for him, and he felt the sweat running down his forehead as he found Bofur on the ground. He stared at Bilbo with wide eyes, and didn't say a word. Finally, Bilbo looked down to see what he had crashed into.

On the ground beneath him, covered with dirt and blood, staring right back at him, was the severely unimpressed Thorin Oakenshield. With a great deal of anger surging in his eyes, Thorin stared at Bilbo, who scrambled off of him and to his feet,

"We-We can explain." Bofur said, and rushed to Bilbo's side.

"Can you?" Thorin asked, and his voice was worryingly low.

Balin looked disappointed. Bilbo only glanced up at Gandalf briefly, but he could swear he almost caught the hint of a smile on the wizard's face. A smile of pride almost.

"You. What are you doing?" Thorin's voice was nearly a growl.

He stood quickly from the ground, brushing away the hands of Dwalin and Balin, who had tried to offer him their help. Thorin refused it and stood up, his darkened eyes set on Bofur and Bilbo.

"I told you to stay behind." Thorin's anger grew, and his voice became louder. "Did I not give you orders to stay?"

Bofur nodded quickly. "Yes, but we can explain."

"It was my idea." Bilbo blurted out.

"But it was not a very good one, Master Baggins." Thorin snapped back. "You have made as little progress as we have, and have risked your lives-"

"They are our lives to risk." Bilbo spoke quickly. "It is our choice what to do with them. Isn't it? I mean, that's why we're all out here, because Kíli and Fíli made a choice-"

"So long as you are a member of my company, Master Baggins, you would be wise to listen to my orders, for it could mean the difference between life and death."

Dwalin took a step forward. "Thorin."

"No." Thorin shook his head. "I won't hear it."

"They were trying to help you, Thorin Oakenshield-" Gandalf begun.

Thorin raised his hand in the air, and all felt silent – except for the distant echo of a voice, shouting out to Fíli.

It was Kíli. The conversation was quickly forgotten, as Thorin gestured forward and led the way. He led the company at a steady, swift pace. The voice grew nearer, and louder, and when it soon became clear to Thorin that Kíli was alone he shouted back.

"Kíli!" Thorin's voice thundered through the air, and he still ran forward. "Kíli, where are you?"

Kíli answered, but he didn't call out for his uncle. He called out for his brother.

"Fíli!" he shouted, and sounded distressed.

Dwalin turned to Balin, and they shared yet another look. Kíli should have heard Thorin, for his voice was loud and unmistakable in the silence, yet he didn't respond at all. This caused Balin worry, and seeing the look of worry upon his brother's face led Dwalin to worry.

"Did I not tell you to let him rest, Thorin Oakenshield?" Gandalf asked. "Did I not say he should not be left alone?"

"Did you not say you could heal him? That you had done so successfully?" Thorin nearly growled.

"Thorin." Balin sighed wearily.

"If you healed him, why does he not hear us?" Thorin stepped closer. "Why does he not return our calls?"

"The wound was closed, but he was not healed entirely. I am not a healer, Master Dwarf." Gandalf said. "I did all that I could do."

"Are you saying I did not?" Thorin glanced back.

"That is not-"

Kíli's voice broke the silence once more.

"Fíli?" he called out again.

Thorin removed himself from the conversation once more, and pushed forward with the company following closely. He caught sight of a figure moving in the darkness ahead, and was still until the moonlight revealed all.

Kíli ran forward, a vacant look in his eyes and blood on his skin.

* * *

**A/N: **10 days for the Desolation of Smaug! (nearly 9 now) I don't know how much longer I can wait! If you've seen the movie, please don't spoil anything for me or anyone else who has to wait until the 26th! I'm sure we all want to go in there without any spoilers. Ahh, I'm growing so impatient waiting but I know it'll be worth all the waiting!

Thanks for reading my story, I hope you like the new chapter and the next one will be on shortly. If you have any thoughts about my story, let me know because I'd love to hear them and I wasn't really sure how much I liked this chapter or how well it flowed...I know there's no explanation AT all about what happened to Kíli or Fíli in this chapter but I can promise flashbacks in the next, which will explain everything.

Just a little note in here saying to please keep in mind that there might be people who haven't read the book. So, it would be great to take that into considering if/when posting reviews as you might leave an unwanted spoiler for someone else and I wouldn't want that.

******Special thanks to;** silvermoongirl10, GregsMadHatter, Lennelle, Oblivian03, So-Sings-Nightingales, StormKyrellFosten 14 and MzzMarie for their kind reviews of chapter nine.

Thanks again for reading, and enjoy.

x


	11. Chapter 11

**D****isclaimer: I claim or own nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

The sound that passed through the young dwarf prince's lips was a tortured sound. A hollow, weak, tortured cry that echoed through the still forest.

_Fíli, _Kíli called out and he shouted with such desperation.

But he received no answer, no response from Fíli, because he was nowhere to be found. Kíli was surrounded by a haze of darkness and he hated it. He hated that it was inescapable, that it seemed to trail by his side wherever he went. It soaked into his skin and seeped into his mind, and soon all Kíli had was darkness and a need to find his brother.

It wasn't a want, or a desire, to find Fíli. It was a _need_ that controlled him, and would take him to the ends of the world, and to the darkest lands, if that was where Fíli would be. Wherever Fíli needed him, Kíli would go.

Suddenly, Kíli was gripped by a pair of hands that he hadn't seen in the darkness. These hands gripped him tightly, shook him, and tried to return him to the reality surrounding him. Kíli snapped his head towards the hands, and soon looked up to the face. In the moonlight it was clear this wasn't Fíli.

"Kíli." the voice said, and it was a familiar, calming voice. "Kíli, what happened to you?"

But Kíli couldn't answer, he wouldn't waste time here. He struggled and fought the hands away, staggering backwards until he fell. Thorin appeared before him, his face glistening in a shard of moonlight. Thorin stared at him, and Kíli seemed to almost snap back to reality. Almost.

"Uncle Thorin." he jumped upright, and was caught by Thorin's arms.

"Kíli-" Thorin began.

But Kíli talked over him and he talked quickly, he had much to say and little time to say it.

"I can't find him. I can't Fíli." Kíli said, and he continued to struggle in his Uncle's arms.

Kíli's entire body shook; it shook with pain, and guilt, and he appeared to be incapable of remaining still or calm. Sweat ran down his forehead, and his hands trembled as he gripped Thorin's forearms.

"Fee. Did you find him? Do you-Did you find him, Uncle?" Kíli asked, and his eyes swirled with a dark fear.

"We found him." Thorin said.

But it was almost like Kíli didn't hear the words, like they had somehow floated by unnoticed and. If he had heard them, which still remained unknown to the company as they watched on, he didn't acknowledge that he had.

"We should take him back." a voice said.

Another voice followed. "He must be looked at immediately."

But even though the voices were familiar to Kíli, and with them came some sort of calming feeling, in this moment they were just voices. Empty sounds, with none belonging to his brother. Kíli realised that he had been pulled up to his feet, and was being led forward. But he wouldn't go, not yet.

"Fíli!" Kíli shouted, and fought away the arms that held him back.

More voices came, followed by another pair of arms and the familiar voice of his Uncle. Thorin appeared before Kíli, and settled his hands against his cheeks.

"Kíli, we found Fíli! He's fine-"

Thorin was unwilling to let go, and instead his grip on Kíli's arms tightened. He couldn't lose his nephew seconds after finding him, and Thorin was certain that if he let go then Kíli would run off to find Fíli. They couldn't risk losing either of them again.

Kíli struggled still, despite Thorin's reassurance. He struggled, and fought, like he had to find Fíli before they ran out of time.

"No, let go- I can't go. I have to find him. I have to find Fee, and we have to find our way back."

"We know the way back-"

"You don't know. Only we know! It's between only between us!"

And those words had a certain ring to them, that Thorin recognised immediately. He turned briefly to face Balin, and it was clear that he too recognised these words.

When they were children, Kíli and Fíli would run off to the forests and spend countless hours in there. In the forests they would run with each other, play games, practise their skills and do the things that children did. They would also have their secrets in the forest; places they would meet or run off to, and they would only share this with each other. Although, on occasion, Thorin had discovered a few of their secret places.

Thorin and Balin seemed to be the first to understand Kíli's words, but after a moment it sunk in for all the other dwarves; Kíli thought they were back home, and that he had lost Fíli in a game.

"Kíli, we are not home." Thorin said sadly, and moved a step closer.

Kíli instinctively stepped away, the fear still clear on his face and the desperation in his eyes growing.

"I need to find him. I need to find Fee. I won't go."

Kíli could fight, or argue, but they would not be leaving him behind. They would never leave him behind.

"We have found him. Fíli is well-"

"No." Kíli shouted, and pushed Thorin away. "Let go of me. Liar."

And then something shifted. The look on Kíli's face changed, and he stared at Thorin like he didn't recognise him, like he was someone else. Somewhere else, in a darker place than this. Fear ignited inside of Kíli, and the sudden need to protect _his _family, when they were unable to protect themselves, came upon Kíli.

Kíli drew out his sword and swung it forward.

"Stay away from me, beast!" he shouted, and took a step closer.

Nearly all of the members of the company raised their swords the second that Kíli lifted his up to Thorin. It was clear that he was not well, and did not mean to draw his sword on his Uncle. He would never bring harm upon his blood, or his own. Thorin knew this, and this was why he had not reached for Orcrist, this was why he didn't move at all when Kíli had reached for his sword.

"Lower your arms." Thorin instructed those behind him.

But no one listened. Thorin turned around briefly, a serious look on his face, and this moment of vulnerability gave Kíli his opportunity; he didn't see his uncle, he saw Azog. Kíli knew that he had to save his Uncle, that he couldn't let the pale Orc injure Thorin again.

The moonlight bounced off Kíli's sword as he swung it forward, and Thorin stepped away just in time to miss the full impact of the blade. It wasn't a wound worth any attention.

Thorin and Dwalin shared a brief look, knowing that there was only one way they would be getting Kíli the care that he needed tonight. There was only one way they would be leaving this dark place, and it would mean forcing Kíli to leave. If he would not leave willingly, and if he could not see past the fog that hung around his head, they would have to drag him out.

Dwalin followed Thorin's lead as he stepped forward quickly, anticipating Kíli's response. He took Kíli's right arm, while Dwalin took his left, with a great deal of force. They would try to be gentle, but the possibility of a few bruises meant nothing compared to the damage that may have been done to Kíli.

His body continued to shiver, and the sweat ran down his forehead. It was clear to all that his fever had not disappeared. And his journey into the forest, when he had not been ready for physical movements just yet, had only worsened his state.

Kíli fought like they knew he would, like he always would, but he didn't fight hard enough. He didn't have enough strength to fight at all. With Thorin and Dwalin holding him tightly, he didn't stand much of a chance. His blade fell from his hands, and Balin picked it up from him.

They ignored his calls, and dragged him forward despite his attempts to break free of their hold, because they needed to see his wounds were tended to. Balin and Gandalf led the way forward, followed by Bilbo and Bofur by their sides. Dwalin, Thorin and Kíli were behind them, with the rest of the company at the back of the group.

"I can't leave them." Kíli said sometime later, and his voice fell quieter.

It shook with sadness.

"We found him, laddie." Dwalin said, and then shared a look with Thorin.

They moved at a fast pace, for it was clear that Kíli also needed to be tended to, and their own worries about Fíli had not been forgotten for a moment.

Thorin thought constantly of Fíli, and questioned how he was doing, and if the wounds to his body had been serious. He thought of his safety, and the safety of those with him, and this pushed him forward a little faster.

But Kíli did not want to move faster, he did not want to move forward at all, and he put up as much of a fight as he could until he fell tired. He was undeniably tired, and he stopped at all. Instead, he tried to fight with his words.

"I can't. I won't."

"We found him, laddie." Dwalin repeated with a low voice.

Thorin paused, and protectively tightened his grip on Kíli's arm, so he could keep him close.

"Fíli will be fine." Thorin finally said.

But these words were not enough to convince Kíli, for it seemed that another, stronger thought lurked in his mind.

"I can't go back." Kíli mumbled, and dropped his head slightly. "Can't go.."

_I can't go back_, Thorin repeated in his mind. He heard these words over and over, until they made sense, until he had almost figured out what Kíli was meaning to say. Kíli was not fighting, and shouting that he could not return, without Fíli. He was not saying they could not return without Fíli, but instead he was shouting that he alone could not go back.

From the look that Thorin caught from Dwalin, as he turned to look at his friend, it was clear that he had also worked this out. Kíli did not want to go back, and was refusing for a reason unclear to them.

"How far now?" Dwalin shouted out.

"Not too much longer, Master Dwarf." Gandalf's voice returned in the silence only seconds later.

It was silently decided by Dwalin and Thorin in this moment that they would keep moving forward, even if Kíli did not wish to. It was only after Kíli had stopped fighting at all, and the words had stopped escaping his mouth, did Thorin look down to realise just how unwell he was. Kíli's eyelids were closed, and he now hung limply between their hold. He made little effort to move on his own. Kíli didn't move at all.

Thorin stopped suddenly, and turned to Dwalin. In this moment, it was as though Dwalin was able to read Thorin's thoughts, which was a rare thing that not many had ever been able to do. But to Dwalin, it was not always so rare. The usually shielded King Under the Mountain stared at Dwalin with no guards or shields, and it was clear what he needed, what he didn't dare ask.

Dwalin knew that, even though Thorin had not said so, he was still recovering from his own wounds, inflicted on him by Azog and the wargs and all of his strength had not yet returned to him. Dwalin stopped and in one swift movement, he picked Kíli up from the ground and settled him in his arms. The young dwarf was in no condition to walk the rest of the way, and this was the safer alternative.

After staring at his nephew's limp body for another moment, Thorin dragged his eyes up to Dwalin and gave the slightest nod of his head. Then he stepped forward, almost like he was unable to stop and turn back and look upon Kíli, for with each glance at him came great feelings of guilt.

Thorin took his place at the head of the company and led the way forward, the guilt inside of him forcing out a new determination. He wasn't aware of how much time had passed when he stepped out of the forest, and into the clearing.

In the distance Thorin could see a small fire had been lit, and could just make out the figures of the company around it. But even with the sight of the small fire, and knowing they had made it out without serious injuries, he did not ease up. Thorin stopped, and turned around. He gestured for the group to move forward, as he silently counted each member of the company as they passed him.

Gandalf led the way across the fields, and to the small fire. His eyes first settled upon Dori and Nori, who stood to the side while Óin knelt down by Fíli's side.

The company seemed to part ways when they reached the fire, with most of the company moving away from Óin, and allowing Dwalin to move forward. He took large steps forward, and slowly eased Kíli down to the ground.

"How is he?" Thorin asked, and walked to them.

His eyes quickly skimmed over Fíli's body, and he found that some of the blood had been wiped away from the wound to clean it. Óin had seen to the wound already, covered it with an ointment, and checked him over for wounds.

Óin turned around slowly. "Apart from the wound to his head, and his injured arm, I have found no other wounds."

"Is it serious?"

Óin seemed to consider this for a moment.

"He is yet to wake, and seems to have hit his head harshly. His condition must be monitored." Óin paused. "The lad's arm is fine, the bone did not break. It will be sore, but it will heal with time."

With that, Óin stood from the ground and turned to inspect Kíli. His body seemed to only wear a few fresh scratches and bruises, and he seemed to be well, except for the fever. But Óin was confident that he with time he could control it, and rid Kíli of it.

Óin unbuttoned the front of Kíli's tunic so that he might take a look at the wounds from the warg. The dark, deep bruises remained, as did the long, jagged scar that ran up the side of his body. Despite the redness of it, it seemed to have healed well. After observing it for another moment, Óin's fingers prodded the area but found that all had seemed to heal. He turned to Thorin, and gave a slight nod of his head.

"The lad will be fine." he announced, and then continued with his work.

Glóin lit a fire, while the other members of the company begun to settle down on the ground. Dwalin insisted that he take the first watch, and took his place a few feet away from where Kíli and Fíli laid.

Thorin gave up with a sigh, and moved to the ground beside his nephews. He simply sat and stared down at them, as though he was trying to somehow determine what had happened. All that surrounded Thorin seemed to fade away. It didn't matter to him, not right now. He focused everything that he had on his nephews, and allowed everything else to fade away into the darkness of the night.

"It may not be safe here." Balin said quietly, and appeared by Thorin's side. "Perhaps, we should move."

"They were not attacked, Balin. They injured themselves during some foolish game. We need not move yet." Thorin answered, and with a turn of his head it seemed that the conversation was over.

Balin lingered at Thorin's side for another moment, before he cast a look over the young dwarves and turned away. He joined Dwalin a few feet away, and eased himself down on to the ground beside his brother.

"Do you think it was a foolish game?" Dwalin questioned sometime later.

"I do not know." Balin sighed wearily, and then paused. "But I do know that we are lucky to have found them before further injury fell upon them. At least they are not too badly injured."

Dwalin grunted, and craned his neck back to look at the resting figures of Kíli and Fíli. He seemed to stare at them, watching them with a deep concern, for a longer than he'd intended to and when he looked back he caught Balin's gaze.

"Óin said that they should be fine."

"Did he not also say that after Gandalf healed them?" Dwalin snapped back, and there was a clear anger to his tone.

"Gandalf is a wizard, not a healer-"

"I am aware of that." Dwalin said, and looked to Balin. "They should not have been left on their own, when they were almost certain to wander to places they should not."

"Come now, brother." Balin's voice softened, and he smiled. "You know the lads just as well as I do, so you know just how similar they are to Thorin. Sometimes, too much for their own good. They are strong, and at times stubborn. Above all, they are brave, and incredibly courageous. Put but a little faith in them, and they may surprise even you."

Despite knowing that these words were true, Dwalin felt no ease. There was a feeling deep inside of him that he could not ignore. A thought nagging at his mind. It was constant.

If their wounds had indeed been the result of a game, or if they had been an accident, Dwalin was unable to see a situation in which Kíli or Fíli would leave the other alone. Kíli's recent wounds had drawn the two closer, if that was possible, and so Dwalin struggled to understand or believe they would leave each other willingly. It would seem that Fíli's injuries had befallen him first, for he was not conscious in the world of the living when they had found him, but Kíli had been.

There were so many unasked questions which could not be answered until Kíli or Fíli woke, and this did not seem like it would be happening very soon. All that the company could do was wait, and hold on to hope.

* * *

**A/N: 4 ****days **until the DOS, and I don't know how much longer I can wait! Seriously, it's taking all of my self-control to avoid EVERYTHING that could have spoilers (reviews of the movie, tumblr and etc.)

Back to my story...This isn't my favourite chapter, I don't really like it at all...But after a few attempts this was the best I could do with it. Sorry, I wanted it to be better but sometimes it happens.. I know, it hasn't be revealed what exactly happened to Kíli and Fíli but it will all be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for the new follows and favourites, I appreciate it.

**A special thanks to: **silvermoongirl10, katzy8, GregsMadHatter, Lennelle, Oblivian03, So-Sings-Nightingales, StormKyrellFosten14 and Mzzmarie for their very kind reviews of chapter 10. They are very much appreciated.

Just a little note in here saying to please keep in mind that there might be people who haven't read the book. So, it would be great to take that into considering if/when posting reviews as you might leave an unwanted spoiler for someone else and I wouldn't want that.

Also, since all I can think about (and seem to write about) is mostly Hobbit related lately, I was thinking that if anyone wanted to they could PM me a prompt or something they might like to see in a story - **or **something they might even like to see in this story as I'll be continuing it for a while. Thanks again.

Enjoy.

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I claim or own nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

_Cracks of moonlight slipped through branches and fell down upon the forest floor around them. There were distant, nearby sounds that caught Fíli's attention as he led the way forward, with Kíli by his side. These noises and sounds were from the creatures of the night, and only seemed to fall upon Fíli's ears. Kíli seemed to be far too caught up in something else to notice these sounds, and only paid attention to the sound of his brother's voice._

_"We should head back. They may have noticed we left." Fíli said, and he stopped._

_Kíli looked at him with a smile. "Come on, Fee. That never stopped us before."_

_"You aren't well." Fíli said, and remained serious._

_"I'm fine-"_

_"You're not."_

_"Stop telling me what I am, and what I'm not."_

_"You are." Fíli said, and then took a step closer to inspect his brother. "Stop lying."_

_"I'm not lying! I feel fine. Just...Sweaty." __Kíli said, and then cracked another grin. "Must be all the walking._

___Fíli stared blankly at his brother for another minute, before speaking again._

___"You shouldn't even be walking. Gandalf said you needed rest, and somehow you talked me into this."_

___"Fee." __Kíli sighed quietly. _

_____But ____Fíli_ wouldn't hear it, wouldn't let his brother talk him into something else, because this had been a mistake. They had been out here too long. _Kíli_ had been out here, and up on his feet, for far too long. What he needed was rest, not a walk in a forest in the dark of the night.

___"What do you even want to do out here, __Kíli?" ____Fíli_ said. "We've walked so far, and for what? To seek out more danger, and put yourself at more risk?"

_____Any traces of a smile vanished from __Kíli's face, and he stared back at his brother with a face contorted with emotion._

_____"You sound like Thorin."_

_____"He would be right." Fíli sighed wearily, and it was clear that he was regretting this._

_____Fíli had been too easily persuaded by Kíli, who had lured him out into the forest with the false promises that they would return shortly, and that he wouldn't lie about how he was feeling. Kíli had already broken both of those promises, and it was clear by the glint in his eyes that he had no intention of returning soon. Not willingly. So, ______Fíli decided to make a deal that he was sure would lure his brother in. It did._

___________"You still think you're faster than me? Even like that?" ______Fíli _asked, and then forced the best smile he could. "You must have hit your head too!"

___________The spark returned to __Kíli_ in seconds.

___________"I'll always be faster than you."_

___________"Really?" ______Fíli_ lifted an eyebrow.

___________Kíli continued to eye his brother off for a minute. The smile that had rested on his lips faltered for a moment before returning and becoming fuller._

___________"Let's race, until we reach the end of the path."_

___________"We don't even know where it leads!"_

___________"So?" ____________Kíli_ continued to grin.

___________It reminded __________________Fíli_ of when they were younger.

_________________Fíli _pretended to consider this. "Race for what?"

___________"If I win...We stay out here for as long as I like." ____________Kíli said, and he looked far too happy at the thought._

___________"And if I win, we return." ______Fíli answered._

___________Kíli held out his hand to ______Fíli, who hesitated before taking it. He shook it tightly, the smile still on his face, because he knew he would win this. There was no possible way that ____________Kíli _could, or would, win in the sweaty condition he was in. And he knew this was probably not the best idea, that running would not help ___________Kíli _heal, but it would force him back to the company and it was all that _____Fíli_ could do without dragging him back there.

_________________Seconds later, ____________Kíli _was off, with no warning. _______________________Fíli_ grinned, and shouted out after him.

_________________"Cheat!" he called out, and ran after his brother._

_____________________________Kíli_ was slow and _______________________Fíli_ could have easily surpassed him, but instead he was purposely slow and allowed his brother to hold the lead for a while, just so he wouldn't feel so useless or slow. _____________________________Kíli, apparently happy with his current place in the race, briefly turned around and threw his brother a lopsided grin. _

_______________________________________________Seconds later, __________________________________________Fíli_ sped up and passed _____________________________Kíli_ by. He took a right turn, and then a left, before glancing back. _______________________Fíli_ found emptiness, and this frightened him. He stopped instantly, and everything around him fell still too. The wind stopped blowing through his hair, and the soft songs of the night also stopped. ___________________________________________________________Fíli_ heard nothing, and saw nothing, so he quickly retraced his footsteps and called out for ___________Kíli._

_______________________________________________A strong force hit __________________________________________Fíli_, and a cry not belonging to _________________________________________Fíli rang through the air. __________________________________________Fíli_ fell down on his back against the harsh ground, and then peered up through his hair, which had fallen in front of his face. He found _____________________________Kíli_ on top of him. But he didn't smile, and t___________he glint that had been in his eyes appeared to have dulled considerably in only a matter of seconds._

_________________________________________Kíli_ looked furious, and there was a vacant look in his eyes. 

___________"I won't let you hurt them." ____________Kíli_ said, and he was frighteningly serious.

_____________________________________________________"____________Kee." __________________________________________Fíli _said quietly and with a clear caution

_________________________________________________________________But __________________________________________Fíli's words went unheard by ____________Kíli, who didn't hear them. He couldn't even see his brother. ____________Kíli_ drew back the bow, and readied the arrow, all the while looking into his brother's eyes with his own dark, vacant eyes.

* * *

Fíli's awoke with a small gasp. His head felt heavy when he woke, and he was almost certain he could feel the sticky sensation of blood running down his head. His eyes remained tightly shut, like he wasn't ready to open them just yet, as he slowly woke and tried to piece together the fragments. Darkness. The sound of distant voices. Kíli's voice. The cracking sound that had rippled through the air. Blood.

Kíli's voice. _Kíli_.

Suddenly, Fíli's eyes shot open and he tried to sit upright. The sudden movement send a jolt of pain through his body, and he winced involuntarily, his lips curving into a grimace that spread across his pale face.. His vision was a little blurry at first, so he only took notice of the two figures peering down at him when it came into focus again.

"How are you feeling, laddie?" Óin asked a little too loudly.

"Fíli." Thorin spoke with a softer voice. "Can you hear me?"

Fíli's head throbbed, and he grimaced again, ignoring their words. Instead of giving them the answers they needed, Fíli looked around his surroundings quickly. His eyes were wide and filled with worry, as they darted around the unfamiliar patch of land he sat on. He seemed to ease up slightly after finding Kíli's sleeping body beside his own.

"Fíli." Thorin repeated.

And when Fíli looked again he found that Thorin was much closer, and was now kneeling down by his side. His brow was etched with worry, and his face painted with weariness. It was clear just from his appearance that he did not sleep, but this was not such an unusual thing as Thorin rarely found comfort in sleeping.

"Can you hear me, Fíli?" he asked loudly.

"Yes, Uncle." Fíli finally answered. "My hearing is still better than Óin's."

"What did he say?" Óin shouted, and leant down a little closer.

"He said his hearing is fine." Thorin repeated, and there was _almost _the hint of a smile on his lips.

But the smile never formed, not entirely, because he was still far too concerned about his nephews to smile.

"Kíli." Fíli breathed out suddenly, and turned to look back at his brother's body.

Understanding why Fíli was sitting so upright, Óin stepped forward and somehow managed to gently ease Fíli down on his bedroll. He eased a concoction down Fíli's throat, and changed the bandages on his forehead, before finally speaking.

"Kíli will be fine, he is sleeping off the fever." Óin assured him.

Then, he stood to leave and wandered back over to Kíli, j0ust so he could check on him. Fíli's eyes remained on his brother for a second longer, before he looked up at his surroundings and suddenly realised that it was light. Daylight.

"How long have I been...Sleeping?"

"Through the night, and the dawn." Thorin answered, and continued to watch his nephew. "You had us worried it was serious. How do you feel?"

"Fine." Fíli said, and then paused. "My head is sore."

"As to be expected. You had a nasty cut there." Balin appeared suddenly, a small but warm smile on his face. "It is good to see you awake, laddie."

"Has Kíli woken yet?"

"Not yet, but he will." Balin answered before Thorin did.

Fíli looked between Thorin and Balin briefly, before he tried to sit up once more. The pain that had briefly surged through his wrist returned, and Fíli winced loudly. He immediately leant back down against his bedroll, and looked down at his arm. It was slightly swollen, and held new bruises. Fíli did not question how they got there because he knew, he remembered it all now, but he was reluctant to share this with the company for he feared how they would react.

"Do you need anything, lad?" Balin asked.

"No, I'm fine."

When Fíli looked up again he noticed the blood on Thorin.

"You're bleeding." he said suddenly, and tried to move forward.

Thorin reached out and kept Fíli on his bedroll, with forceful but surprisingly gentle hands.

"I am fine."

"Then, why do you not let Óin look at it?" Balin questioned.

The conversation between Balin and Thorin soon faded away from Fíli's ears, and he became oblivious to his surroundings. Fíli's eyes were drawn to the grass beside him, where Kíli's sword lay beside his bow and arrow. Running up the blade of the sword, Fíli noticed a light streak of blood that had not been there before.

"Did Kíli do that?" Fíli asked without thinking.

Thorin instantly stopped, and his conversation with Balin came to an immediate end. He turned to look back at Fíli, who was clearly hiding something from the company. Thorin had always had some skill in reading his nephews, and knowing when they were lying to him, or keeping something. He knew them both far too well to not know, and that was why he had blamed himself for their disappearance, and their most recent injuries.

Something inside Thorin had told him his nephews would wander off, that they would not remain resting as they were instructed to, but Thorin hadn't wanted to believe it. He had kept his faith in them, and ignored these thoughts.

"Fíli." Thorin said, with a stern voice.

It reminded Fíli of when they were younger, and Thorin was trying to get the truth from them.

"Why would you think Kíli did this?" Thorin asked.

Fíli faltered noticeably, and seemed to be taking a moment to consider his words carefully before answering.

"I saw his sword-"

"Fíli." Thorin ignored this, and continued. "What happened out there? How were you injured?"

Fíli shut his eyes and drew in a sharp breath of air, which he immediately regretted. His body was sore, and his bones ached, from the fall and the struggle that had followed.

"I don't remember." he lied.

And it was clear to both Thorin and Balin that this was a lie.

"Ah, the lad is awake." Dwalin exclaimed, and joined the conversation without realising what was happening. "Now, do we finally have answers?"

Thorin cast a glance up to Dwalin, and the two shared a silent exchange before words were spoken.

"Fíli said he does not remember."

"Aye, that is to be expected with a wound to the head." Balin nodded, and then sighed. "Did you trip over something? It would be no surprise, considering how Bilbo and Bofur tripped...And fell on Thorin."

Fíli's eyes reopened, and he stared up at them.

"How did you find us?"

Thorin swallowed tightly. "We didn't. Gandalf found you, and Kíli found us."

Dwalin looked down at him once more, before turning to Balin. The brother's shared a look, an understanding, and left Thorin alone with Fíli. Perhaps if he was alone with, Fíli would be more inclined to speak about what had happened.

Thorin settled down on the ground beside Fíli, and breathed out a deep sigh. He then readjusted his gaze on Fíli, and spoke up.

"Fíli, you must tell me what happened out there."

"Why? No one was hurt. Were they?" he paused. "Are Bilbo and-"

"They are fine." Thorin said. "But you may not have been, had we not found you. You are hurt."

"It's nothing-"

"Fíli..." Thorin sighed quietly, and his expression softened. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Fíli's eyes briefly darted over to Kíli, and that was all that Thorin needed to know. He had his answer now, even though he had not been given it in so many words.

"You fear you will get Kíli into trouble."

The silence remained between them, and this again gave Thorin another answer.

"You were right, Fíli."

This caught Fíli's attention, and he looked back at Thorin.

"Kíli wasn't well." Thorin paused, and the next words seemed to be difficult for him to say. "He mistook me for...Something else, and tried to defend himself. If the same thing happened to you, you must tell me."

More silence passed by, and Thorin hated it.

"Fíli." Thorin said, and reached out for Fíli.

He put his hand down on his shoulder, and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You must tell me."

"We were out in the forest."

"Mmm." Thorin nodded his head. "And then, what?"

"I wanted Kíli to return, he wasn't well..." Fíli paused, and looked away guiltily. "But he wouldn't listen, and I couldn't carry him back. The last thing I remember was...I lost him, and then I was hit."

"By?"

"Kee." Fíli said, and shut his eyes. "We fell to the ground, and he had his...Bow and arrow aimed at my throat."

Thorin shifted uncomfortably, but kept his hand settled on Fíli's shoulder. He squeezed it a little as his nephew continued to recall the events of the night, all the while keeping his eyes shut.

"He said _'I won't let you hurt them'_, and then we..Struggled." Fíli opened his eyes, and looked back up at Thorin. "The next, and last, thing I remember is he had a rock in his hand."

"Fíli." Thorin spoke with a soft voice. "You cannot blame Kíli for this."

"I don't blame him, I blame myself. I should have forced him to rest, like I gave my word I would. I'm sorry, Uncle-"

"You could have died, Fíli. I will not pretend that I am not disappointed by your actions, or your defiance of my orders." Thorin's voice grew a little louder. "Did you not think what the consequences of these actions could have been?"

"I'm-"

"I trusted you to take care of your brother, Fíli." Thorin said, and then stood from the ground. "I expected more of you."

With that, Thorin turned and took several steps away. He moved towards Dwalin, as he needed to speak about their next movements. They would have to leave soon, and find a new resting ground. They had already been here for too long.

"We must leave soon, Dwalin." Thorin said.

Dwalin, having heard Thorin's conversation with Fíli as the rest of the company had, nodded his head.

"How's the lad? Has his memory returned?" Dwalin asked.

Thorin remained still by Dwalin's side, but turned his gaze out to their surroundings.

"They left willingly."

Dwalin muttered something under his breath.

"But that is not how they were injured.

_This _ caught Dwalin's attention, as he had not been expecting these words. He had believed they had been injured during a game of theirs.

"How?" Dwalin asked a moment later.

"Kíli's fever led him to..."

"See things that weren't real, as the lad did with you?" Dwalin said.

Thorin nodded his head, and kept his hardened gaze out on the distance.

"He attacked Fíli, and that is how Fíli came to be injured."

Dwalin sighed, and shifted in his stance. "You mustn't be too hard on the lad, Thorin-"

"They risked their lives, and the lives of the members of this company, to explore a forest." Thorin answered, and sounded severely unimpressed.

"I am with you on this, but-"

"If you are with me on this, Dwalin, then that should be all you say." Thorin turned back to him suddenly, with darker eyes. "Nothing should follow those words."

"They are young, and adventurous." Balin spoke up from behind them. "You were once like that, if I remember correctly."

Thorin met Balin's gaze instantly.

"That was a long time ago, and under different circumstances, Balin."

"Aye, that is true." Balin nodded, while he walked to their sides. "Under _completely _different circumstances. They did not experience the freedom you did. That is why they seek it out."

"They do not seek out freedom, they seek out danger."

An unexpected voice came from behind them, and drew in the attention of the company who sat around them.

"We didn't seek out danger." Fíli said.

The three spun around to find Fíli standing up, with his eyes on them.

"Fíli." Thorin's voice was serious. "You must rest."

"Agreeing to Kíli's wishes was wrong. I understand that, Uncle." Fíli announced.

Óin appeared by Fíli's side. "Come now, laddie, you must sit down"

Fíli ignored this, and took another step closer.

"But we did not go seeking danger out, we never do."

"Yet it always finds you." Thorin answered, with a harsher voice than he'd intended to. "How is that?"

Fíli faltered again, and despite his attempts to hide this, it was clear that Thorin's words had hurt him.

"Kíli needed to walk. I was trying to do what was best for him, by giving him what he needed." Fíli said, and lowered his head. "I'm sorry to have disappointed you all so greatly, but I was giving my brother what he needed."

Fíli allowed Óin to guide him back to his bedroll. He settled down on it and rolled on to his side, away from the company. Fíli felt tired, so he closed his eyes and allowed reality to fade away from him once more.

After Óin had helped Fíli down to the ground, and checked Kíli, he had turned around to find Thorin and inform him that Kíli's fever was better. He also wanted to take a look at the wound on Thorin's upper-arm, even if it was only a small one, but as Óin looked around he no longer found Thorin beside Dwalin or Balin. He followed their gaze, and spotted Thorin's fading figure moving away. It was clear that he needed time on his own, and so the company would give that to him.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys!

So, I wasn't planning to update this so soon but then I felt bad about the last chapter and wanted to make up for it with this one, and the quick update. I'm much happier with this chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it and learning a little bit of what happened. What was going through Kíli's mind will be shown in the next chapters.

Let me know what you thought, and thanks for reading!

Just a little note in here saying to please keep in mind that there might be people who haven't read the book. So, it would be great to take that into considering if/when posting reviews as you might leave an unwanted spoiler for someone else and I wouldn't want that

**Special thanks to: ****Oblivian03, silvermoongirl10 and GregsMadHatter **for their kind reviews. Thanks also for the new follows and favourites.

Also - if I don't get to update this again before Christmas and the new year, I just want to wish everyone who celebrates Christmas a happy one! I also wish you all a new year filled with the good, happy things that you deserve. **:)**

Enjoy!

**xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I claim or own nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

The distant sound of familiar voices swirled around Kíli as he laid on his back with his arms by his side. His eyes remained tightly shut because he didn't want to open them, not yet. Kíli was not ready to open his eyes and return to reality, only to find disappointment on the faces of the follow members of the company. He wanted to avoid meeting Thorin's steady gaze, and seeing the shame that would certainly lurk in his light eyes. And then there was Fíli.

Although the memories stayed with him, returning in bright and bloody flashes, Kíli did not want to look into his brother's eyes and see what he would find; betrayal, disappointment, or even worse, pain.

As he laid in the dark, Kíli could faintly feel his brother's bloods on his skin like it was still there. It was warm, and oozing, and it stuck to him, never to be washed away. The blood seeped inside of his skin, and it was inescapable. Kíli could not face this, or face what he had done, just yet and so he chose to remain in the darkness for as long as he could, even though the darkness was mad and haunting.

_"Kee, put it down." Fíli pleaded, and then tried to take the bow and arrow from brother's hands._

_"You won't hurt them!" Kíli shouted, and readied himself to take the shot. "I won't let you."_

That was when Kíli remembered he had been knocked to the side. His body ached, and a yelp of pain had passed through his dry lips. A force then pressed on top of him, and held him down to the ground. When Kíli had looked up he hadn't seen familiar eyes staring back at him, they weren't his brother's eyes, it had been Azog. The eyes were dark and disgusting, and he had shoved the filth away from him.

A struggled followed, and in the distance Kíli could have sworn he'd heard his brother's voice calling out to him. Fíli begged him to return, and pleaded for help, and that was when Kíli had known he had to destroy the beast and find Fíli.

In the darkness that he still rested in, Kíli heard Fíli's voice and he knew that it did not belong to a memory, but instead belonged to the reality he had been avoiding. The sound of Fíli's voice caught Kíli's attention and drew him in. Whenever Fíli called to him, and whenever he needed him, Kíli would come.

"I know you're awake." Fíli whispered. "I can tell."

And despite his desire to open his eyes and look upon his brother, Kíli kept his eyes closed and tried not to move too much. His body ached, and pain radiated from his side where the warg had torn his flesh even though it had been healed, or so Kíli had been told as he hadn't looked upon it with his own eyes yet.

"Thorin left, and the others are watching from afar. Óin is near, but he won't hear you if you talk to me."

Slowly, Kíli turned his neck in the direction of Fíli's voice. He did this slowly, and he was certain that to any watching it would just appear as though he had moved in his sleep. Kíli hadn't found sleep, not with ease, and instead had floated somewhere in between for as long as he could. He knew now that he could not avoid reality for any longer, and weakly opened his eyes. By his side, Fíli laid on his side and stared right back at Kíli with his own light eyes.

"I knew you were awake."

Fíli was careful to be quiet and sly when talking to Kíli, because he knew there was a reason behind his brother's actions. He knew the reason why Kíli had pretended to be sleeping, or so he thought.

"How?"

Kíli whispered back, and it hurt a little to speak. His throat was very dry, and he had to fight the urge to cough and clear it. He wanted to remain unnoticed for as long as he possibly could, but the pain in his stomach told him that wouldn't last very long. His wounds would probably need to be tended for, and if he slept any longer he might bring further worry upon the company. All that Kíli wanted was just a little more time away from all of this.

"I just did." Fíli said, and there was a sadness in his eyes. "I know you. How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Kíli answered, then paused. "You?"

Fíli managed a half smile, after noticing the way Kíli seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Kíli seemed to have lost a great deal of his confidence, and there was a shame swirling in his eyes.

"Sore." Fíli said, because he felt his brother deserved honesty.

These words struck Kíli, and he lowered his gaze away from his brother even further. He stared off at nothing in particular for a moment, before looking back up and finding a silent Fíli still watching him. Kíli took this as his chance to look over his brother properly; he took notice of the bruises that marked his arm, and the cloth placed across his forehead. Underneath the cloth Kíli could only imagine what he had inflicted on his brother, and it made him feel sicker.

___"Kee, stop it!"_

Kíli flinched and shut his eyes again, hoping that the flashes would stop and the memories would go away but they didn't. They hit him harder and blinded him, burned his flesh and carved at his skin until he was almost lost in it. Almost. Then he heard the sound of Fíli's voice, and it all seemed to stop.

"You didn't hurt me." Fíli said, and his voice was soothing. "Not badly. You did worse when we were younger."

With an unusual uncertainty, Kíli opened his eyes slowly and found that his brother wore the same smile on his face. But his eyes held the same sadness, and swirled with a deep worry, and no smile could change that.

"Do you remember when we were-"

Fíli stopped suddenly, as a figure approached them. He shot Kíli a look, which he understood immediately and shut his eyes. In the silence that followed Kíli tried his hardest to remain still, but it wasn't easy as his stomach continued to ache, and he longed to curl up into a ball or receive some relief from the pain. The pain grew and Kíli didn't understand why, because his wound was healed and hadn't hurt this much earlier.

Dwalin's voice took over the silence.

"How are you feeling, laddie?"

"Fine."

"Good, but I wasn't asking you." he answered.

Kíli remained still, somehow hoping he could still pretend he hadn't woken. He didn't know if he was ready to face reality yet, he'd rather just stay here with Fíli and avoid it for a little longer.

"I don't understand." Fíli paused, and then he spoke slowly. "If you weren't asking me-"

"I was asking your brother, seeing as he's now returned to us." Dwalin said, and then released a great sigh. "Aye, come now, lads. Do not take me for a fool."

"We're not-"

"You may have fooled Óin, but not me."

Kíli sighed and slowly opened his eyes, to look up at Dwalin who stood a few feet away from him. There was a deep look on Dwalin's face, and he stared at Kíli for a little longer before he spoke again.

"What's all this about, then?"

Fíli jumped to Kíli's defense.

"He just woke up now."

"I was speaking to him. Again." Dwalin took a slight step closer, and then paused. "Been pretending this whole time, have you, lad?"

"No." Kíli said quietly. "Mister Dwalin, I wasn't. I wouldn't do that."

"Good, 'cause you've had the whole company worried for days."

"_Days_?"

"Ah, Kíli!" Óin exclaimed so loudly that all heard. "You're finally awake!"

"Oh, good." Bofur followed. "Good to see you awake, laddie."

"We must find Thorin, he will want to know." Balin said, knowing he would want to be here.

"I'll go." Dwalin offered, and glanced down at Kíli once more. "I know where he is."

Kíli's head fell back down, and he breathed in lightly before glancing to Fíli who shot him a sympathetic glance. Fíli looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't and instead closed his mouth.

"Here." Óin said, and forced a liquid down Kíli's throat.

He drank it quickly, and coughed after. It sent a shock of pain through his body, and his chest ached even more. Kíli grimaced and shut his eyes, his hand gently falling down to the tender area of his chest. Fíli watched all of this, and sat upright with a worried look on his face and a frown etched into his brow.

"What's wrong, Kíli?"

Instead of giving Fíli an answer, Kíli kept his eyes closed, and jolted at the feeling of a hand being pressed against his forehead.

"His fever has greatly improved." Óin announced to all.

"Then what's wrong with him?" Ori asked quietly.

"Young Kíli is simply tired." Gandalf said next. "His body requires more time to heal, but he will be fine."

All the noises and voices around Kíli faded away as he felt something. On his side, beneath where his hand rested near his ribs, he felt something strange and oddly sharp. When Kíli pressed it gently his body ached, and he was overcome with a fear he could not hide or keep to himself.

Kíli's eyes flew open. "I can feel something."

The rest of the company stared at him with blank expressions, furrowed brows, or bewildered looks. Most believed he was suffering from the last effects of the fever.

"What do you mean, lad?" Balin asked calmly. "What is it you _feel_?"

Kíli tried to sit upright but regretted the movement, as waves of pain shot through his body. Óin appeared beside his side and tried to force him back down, but he struggled and wouldn't let him. He was unable to think calmly after what he had just felt inside of his body. Fíli rushed to his Kíli's side and pressed his uninjured arm against his shoulder, but he wouldn't sit still.

"Must be the fever-" Bofur begun.

"It's not the fever!" Kíli shouted angrily, and there was a clear panic to his voice.

"Kee-"

"I thought I was healed?!"

"You were, by Gandalf." Bofur paused. "Where is he? I thought he was here."

"He went walking, I think." a reply came from Balin.

Óin knelt down by Kíli's side and looked into his eyes, and there was a surprising amount of worry in the healer's eyes.

"Tell me where it hurts."

"Here!" Kíli exclaimed and gestured to his side.

Without hesitating, Óin unbuttoned the front of Kíli's tunic and forced him to rest flat on his back. Once his chest was bare Kíli lifted his head up slightly, and stared down at the damage left by the wargs, the damage that he had never before laid his eyes upon.

A thick, dark scar ran up the side of his chest. It was jagged and deep, and surrounded by dark purple and black bruises. Patches of the skin around the scar were painted red and raw. Kíli's mouth fell open slightly, for it was far worse than he had ever imagined it to be. He looked up and met Fíli's gaze, and when he caught the look of sadness in his brother's eyes it became clear to Kíli that Fíli had not clearly seen his wounds either.

When Óin's fingers brushed against Kíli's side, a deep cry escaped the lips of the young dwarf and he shuts his eyes. He clenched his hands into balls by his side, and groaned loudly.

"What's wrong with him? Why does it hurt so much if he was healed?" Fíli panicked.

"There's something inside of him." Óin announced.

"Something inside?!" Bofur nearly shouted.

"Oh, I-I- What? No, no."

Kíli stuttered as his chest rose and fell heavily, and he was forced down again after trying to sit up.

"You mean...Inside of his body?" Ori gulped, and suddenly looked paler.

"Like what?" Dori questioned. "A lump?"

Kíli's eyes flew open in panic and he tried to sit up again, but fell to the pain and breathed out a deep sigh.

"What do you mean, a lump?" Kíli said, and was unable to conceal his panic.

"Laddie, you must stay calm." Óin insisted.

"_Calm_?" Kíli shouted, and his voice grew louder. "Calm?! There's something inside of me!"

Dori suddenly looked as though he was overcome with fear.

"He's got worms in his tubes!" he announced.

Bilbo shot Dori a serious look. "He does not have worms in his tubes! No one has any worms in their tubes! Not today. Not ever. There is no- No. No worms."

"If it's not worms, what is it?" Ori said, and now leant against Dori.

"Some sort of growth." Dori responded instantly. "Probably the bad kind."

"The bad kind? You say that like there's a good kind!" Kíli said, and his face contorted with more fear. "

"What's going on here?" Thorin's loud voice suddenly filled the air.

He appeared from behind the group, and walked through the circle that had formed. Dwalin remained by Thorin's side, and looked over the members of the company with a great amount of suspicion. The company separated so that Thorin could move through with ease, and when he looked upon his nephews he found a pale faced Fíli kneeling by Kíli's side.

"Something is wrong with the lad." Óin spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked, and remained composed.

"There is something inside of him. It is small but may be a lump, or some sort of growth."

Thorin's eyes widened, and a darkness swept over his features. The seriousness of the situation, and how the possibility of a lump or some sort of growth inside of Kíli could be very bad, shocked him and he faltered before kneeling down to his nephew's side.

"Where is it?" Thorin asked, with a surprising softness to his voice.

Óin guided Thorin's hand towards the place on Kíli's chest, and his fingers lightly prodded the area. Kíli's body jolted with pain, and he let out a muffled cry. Silence followed this, and Thorin's breathing hitched when he felt what was inside Kíli. He looked to Óin for answers, or some sort of reassurance, but the healer could not give him much of either.

"I cannot say with certainty it is not some sort of growth." Óin said.

Thorin turned away and looked to Kíli next, only to find his eyes were closed and he laid still.

"Kíli, how much pain are you in?"

More silence followed these words, as Kíli reluctantly opened his eyes and met Thorin's gaze. There was something new lurking in his Uncle's eyes, but Kíli did not have the strength to determine what it was.

"Kíli." Thorin continued. "Tell me, does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Of course it hurts, there's something inside of him!" Bofur exclaimed nervously.

"What can we do to help?" Balin asked quietly.

"What could we possibly do?" Dori panicked. "How can we get it out? We don't know what it is!"

"How did this even happen?" Ori mumbled, and still sounded sick.

"If it is a growth, we can do nothing but-"

"Stop, please." Fíli said loudly, after noticing his brother's pale face. "You're not helping."

Thorin nodded slightly in Fíli's direction, before he turned to Óin to speak.

"What can we do?"

"We may try to remove it." he replied.

Thorin's face darkened, and he already knew what would follow.

"We will have to cut it out."

Ori turned paler, and now leaned fully against Dori who had not a word to say. Bofur breathed in sharply, and tried to find something cheery to say but found nothing. Bilbo could do nothing but stare at Kíli, while the waves of guilt continued to rush over him. He still blamed himself for everything that had happened to Kíli, and he now blamed himself for this.

"Orcs." Gandalf shouted from behind them.

Several members of the company spun around and stared at the Wizard as he strode towards them, with a serious look on his face that told them this was no joke or mistake.

"Where?" Dwalin asked.

"To the north, not far from here."

Balin looked to Thorin before he spoke.

"How many did you count?"

"Four." Gandalf answered.

"And Azog..."

Gandalf gave a slight nod of his head at Thorin, who turned back to Kíli with a solemn look on his face. Azog was with the pack, and they would soon be upon them. The pale Orc must have spent the past days chasing the company, as they rested and waited for Kíli to recover.

"We must move quickly." Gandalf spoke again.

Bilbo's eyes became wider. "How can we fight an Orc pack when last-"

"We will manage just fine, laddie." Balin assured him.

But still, there was a worry inside of Bilbo that he could not forget or place aside. He knew that the company was filled with strong fighters, and great warriors, but there was still a bad feeling inside of him that seemed to grow.

"What of Kíli?" Balin asked, and looked to Thorin. "The lad is in no state to fight, and Fíli is recovering."

"I am fine." Fíli said.

And just as Kíli's lips parted, and he was about to ensure them he too was fine and capable of fighting, Thorin spoke and not a soul dared to question him.

"Kíli and Fíli will leave with Óin." Thorin announced to all. "We do not have much time, but we may give them enough to find a safe place to rest."

"Where will we meet you?" Fíli asked, and did not fight.

"Head south." Thorin said calmly. "We will meet somewhere along the way."

"What if-" Balin begun.

"There is no other choice, Balin. They are not fit to fight. We must give them a chance." Thorin paused, and his gaze strayed over the company. "Ori, you will go with them."

Dori's eyes widened slightly, and he looked as though he might object but after catching Dwalin's steely gaze his mouth clamped shut, and he kept his words to himself.

"Go, now." Thorin said.

With Dwalin's help, Thorin helped Kíli up from the ground and on to his feet. Agony swept across the young dwarf's features, and was clear for both Dwalin and Thorin to see. Dwalin squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, and then turned away to face the rest of the company as they rushed around.

Some collected their belongings, and searched for weapons in what they had, while others stood ready to move forward. Bilbo and Fíli bumped into each other as they collected their things, and shared a brief exchange before parting. Bilbo walked up to where Gandalf stood, while Fíli rushed to his brother's side.

"Take care of each other." Thorin said sternly, and allowed no emotion to slip through. "Do not wander off again, and do not come looking for us."

Thorin could not allow himself to feel these emotions, not now, not when he had to part with his nephews and face the Orc pack that had almost taken his life, and the lives of the members of his company.

"We will find you." Thorin said, and paused as he took a slight step back. "I will come back for you both."

Kíli grimaced. "Uncle, I-"

"Now is not the time, Kíli." he replied. "Go, and be safe."

After saying goodbye to Dori and Nori for the fourth time, and promising them that he would stay safe, Ori joined Óin's side and they met up with Kíli and Fíli, who had begun moving towards the south. To where exactly they were headed remained unknown to the four of them, as they ventured forward. None looked back except Fíli, who craned his head back slightly and caught the fading figures of the company disappearing into the dangerous unknown that waited for them.

When Fíli turned back around he cast a look down upon Kíli and he knew, despite the guilt that he felt for not being well enough to fight with the company, that he had to be there for his brother. Kíli needed him, he needed help, and Fíli had no intention of leaving his side.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi all! Sorry about the delay in updated, I'd planned to do it sooner but I couldn't seem to find time.. So, I've seen the DOS twice and I'm in love with it! It's amazing, right? From the start, right until the end, I was completely hooked. I hope that everyone who has seen it loved it as much as I did. :D

Anyway, back to this fic, I wasn't really sure about this chapter. If you have any thoughts let me know, because I'd love to hear them.

Just a little note in here saying to please keep in mind that there might be people who haven't read the book. So, it would be great to take that into considering if/when posting reviews as you might leave an unwanted spoiler for someone else and I wouldn't want that

Special thanks to **Oblivian03, R********obyn Flynn, So-Sings-Nightingales, Lennelle, GregsMadHatter, **for their kind reviews. :) Also, thanks for the new follows and faves of this story. It's appreciated.

I hope you're all enjoying your holidays & have a great new year

x


End file.
